Possessive
by Yachiru421
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari had been dating for a few weeks but suddenly Hibari changes and becomes forceful causing Tsuna to break up with him even though she loves him so much. Will they be able to get back together or slowly fall apart? 18xFem!27 ON HIATUS
1. It's Over

**Yachi: Hi everyone :D This is my second story that I've put on here but I've written a lot of them XD**

**Hibari: No one cares Herbivore. **

**Yachi: Hibari-san, I suggest you be nice to me because I control how you act.**

**Hibari: -glares-**

**Tsuna: W-Why am I a girl!**

**Yachi: Sorry Tsuna, this was a request from my friend .com. It is such an awesome request though :D Well everyone, this story is gonna be a long one as I will try to update as soon as I can but no promises XD Enjoy :D  
><strong>

All the students at Namimori Middle school were in classes listening to their teachers drag on and on about school matters that they all could care less about, except for two students in the Reception room.

"Hi-Hibari-san…I have class…"

No response was giving to the girl and she began to get frustrated.  
>"Hibari-san, stop."<p>

"No."

The two students were Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of the quietest girls in her grade, and Hibari Kyouya, the head of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee.

"Please Hibari-san…stop this."

Hibari ignored his girlfriend's pleas and continued to let his hands roam over her body as he sucked on her neck leaving multiple marks trailing down to the collarbone. Tsuna began to get upset with the treatment and was struggling but Hibari was just too strong.

_It's always like this; he never listens to me and seems to only care about me body…_

Hibari's hands started going under her skirt and Tsuna decided that that was enough. She pushed Hibari off with all of her strength which caused the boy to fall backwards and glare up at his girlfriend. Tsuna looked down at her boyfriend with some tears in her eyes then looked away from him.

"I have class…"

The brunette started walking out of the room but as she expected, her boyfriend didn't like that idea and blocked the door before she could escape.

"You're not going anywhere Herbivore."

Normally, the younger girl would be afraid of the skylark, but she has long since realized that he won't hurt her unless she really makes him mad. This was nothing compared to how Hibari could get when he is really angry.

"Move Hibari-san…"

"And if I don't?"

Tsuna, who had been looking down at her shoes the whole time, finally looked up into the boy's eyes. A few stray tears ran down her face as she began to speak.

"Move. Please."

Hibari froze, he hated it when Tsuna would cry because he never knew exactly what to do. He glared at a random picture on the wall, moved out of his girlfriend's way and didn't look back as she ran down the hallway.

_Stupid Hibari-san!_

Tsuna heard the bell chime signaling it was lunch but she continued to run until she reached the roof, the only place that she really felt safe and content at. She allowed the tears she was holding back to flow freely and she sat down to look up at the sky.

_It wasn't always like this…what happened to the old Hibari-san?_

**Flashback:**

"_I-I like you…Hibari-san."_

_All of the students in the hallways stopped what they were doing and openly gawked at the girl and boy standing not too far away from an open classroom. Tsuna looked down at her fingers while she anticipated the rejection that was sure to come. She dared to look up when she noticed all the students that had stopped what they were doing in order to look at the odd scene that was unfolding in front of them. Hibari looked down at the girl that had just confessed to him and turned to walk away, he hated crowds, but before he started walking he took a hold of Tsuna's hand and dragged her along with him. _

"_E-eh…Hibari-san…where are we going?"_

_There was no response from the prefect as he continued to drag her along with him until they reached the privacy of the Reception Room. He pushed her down onto the couch and walked over to his desk before sitting down in his chair. _

H-Hibari-san's going to kill me! HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE

"_U-Um Hibari-san I'm sorry….I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone….just forget wh-"_

"_Say it again."_

_Tsuna looked up at the prefect confused and slightly tilted her head. _

"_H-Hai?"_

"_Say it again…what you said before…"_

_Hibari turned towards the frail girl sitting on his couch but refused to look at her. Tsuna noticed the slight blush that was painted on his face and realized what he meant. She blushed a bit and looked down at her finger before speaking. _

"_I-I like you…Hibari-san…"_

_The next thing she knew, Hibari was hugging her and her face turned a deep shade of scarlet. _

Does this mean…he likes me back?

"_Hi-Hibari-san?"_

"_I like you too.__"_

_Tsuna froze in his arms and tried to register what she had just heard, it was barely audible but she was certain that she had heard him right. He liked her back! She felt tears come to her eyes and began to cry lightly which caused Hibari to let go of her and look down slightly worried. _

"_W-Why are you crying?"_

_Tsuna smiled slightly and began to wipe her eyes but more and more tears kept falling down her cheeks leaving wet trails. _

"_I-I'm sorry Hibari-san, I'm just r-r-really happy…I never thought you would like me back…"_

_Hibari blushed again and looked over at the wall which seemed to hold his attention for a while and Tsuna worked on drying her eyes. After a few minutes in awkward silence, Tsuna decided that she better go before people started getting suspicious. _

"_Well…I better g-"_

"_Go out with me."_

_Tsuna looked up at Hibari shocked only to see him looking back at her with a look that said she really had no right to deny the offer, though she would never dream of turning him down. Even though it had only be a few seconds since he asked, Hibari decided to break the small silence. _

"_You have no right to refuse."_

_Tsuna smiled at Hibari and giggled slightly.  
>"Hai Hibari-san."<em>

_A soft and sweet kiss was exchanged between the two and when they pulled away both of them had a light blush on their faces. The next few days were like a dream come true for Tsuna, she had the boyfriend she always wanted and whenever she was around him, he seemed to be a bit gentler and nicer than when he was around the other students. She had loved it and every time they saw each other they would either hold hands, kiss, or simply hold each other. _

Could this get any better?

**End Flashback:**

Tsuna continued to cry as she remembered how sweet Hibari had been when they first started dating. He would hold open doors, blush slightly at some moments, hold her hand in public, steal kisses when she least expected it and was a gentleman to her, but now he has changed completely. While Tsuna was busy looking up at the sky and thinking of all the good memories the door to the roof opened revealing two boys that walked over to her and sat down quietly. The brunette didn't even have to look over to know who they were.

"Hi Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…sorry I missed class…"

Now the two boys next to her were not stupid and they knew something had happened because even though Tsuna was quiet, she never openly cried unless she was really upset.

"Tsuna, are you okay? What happened?"

Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and couldn't restrain herself anymore; she flung herself into his arms and started crying harder than she was before. Yamamoto was a little shocked at Tsuna's behavior but put his arms around her, pulled the girl closer to him and let her cry all she wanted without asking questions. After a few minutes of crying, Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and then to Gokudera before looking down at the ground knowing that she had no way of avoiding their questions now.

"Juudaime…what happened?"

_I knew it was coming. _

"Gokudera-kun, how many times have I told you not to call me that."

"But Juudaime will always be Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed slightly knowing that arguing with the silver haired boy would be a waste of her time. Though she silently hoped that the two boys would realize that she didn't want to talk and just let her go on with her day, but Tsuna never was blessed with luck of any kind.

"So Tsuna…like Gokudera asked…what happened?"

The brunette stayed silent and just looked down at the ground determined not to let more tears come to her eyes when she thought about what had happened earlier. Yamamoto tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead softly before burying his head in her neck much to Tsuna and Gokudera's surprise.

"Tsuna, when are you going to realize that you aren't alone anymore? You have me and Gokudera, and we'll listen to anything you have to say. Just, tell us."

A few more tears ran down Tsuna's face when she realized how thankful she was to have such good friends like Yamamoto and Gokudera. Just as she was about to explain to them everything that had been going on with Hibari, the door to the roof opened revealing the person she did not want to see at the moment. The head of the disciplinary committee noticed Yamamoto on his girlfriend and lost it. He roughly grabbed Yamamoto and pushed him away from Tsuna then took the girl's hand trying to drag her away from her friends.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with this herbivore."

"HEY! BRING BACK THE TENTH!"

"Hey Hibari, don't be so rough with Tsuna!"

"Shut up you worthless herbivores."

Tsuna had had enough, not only was Hibari being unnecessarily forceful with her today, but he was also being rude to her two best friends and that was the last straw. A loud crack was heard and three sets of eyes widen in surprise at the fact that Tsuna had just smacked Hibari across the face. The girl glared at Hibari and had a few stray tears left in her eyes.

"W-Why are you acting like this Hibari-san?"

Hibari gazed at his girlfriend with wide eyes, but they soon went back to normal and his expression went back to unreadable, though Tsuna was able to read him like a book, and boy was he furious at the moment. The brunette backed away from Hibari in order to get some distance between them and started shaking slightly, but she didn't know if it was out of rage or fear.

"Acting like what Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna flinched at the use of her full first name but didn't falter in her stance, even though she loved Hibari so much, she didn't love the way he was acting today.

"You've been forceful with me all day. I don't like it."

"It's because you've forgotten who you belong to."

"Who I belong to? I don't belong to anyone Hibari-san! I'm your girlfriend not your possession."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Tsuna gasped slightly at the question and grew quiet. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran up to Tsuna's side and decided to give Hibari a piece of their mind.

"How dare you call the Tenth your possession!"

"Hibari-san that was cruel, apologize to Tsuna."

Hibari looked at both of the boys with bored expressions and proceeded to say whatever came to mind, no matter how rude it actually was.

"I'm not going to apologize for stating what's true you herbivores."

The arguing went on for a few minutes but Tsuna wasn't paying attention at all, too many thoughts were running through her head at the moment to focus on the boys yelling in front of her.

'_Aren't they the same thing?' 'I'm not going to apologize for stating what's true…' 'Aren't they the same thing?' 'Same thing.' 'Same thing.'_

_So to Hibari-san…I'm just a possession? Do-Does he even really love me? Has all of the affection up until now him just playing around with me? Like a toy?_

"So it all meant nothing to you?"

All three boys froze at the sudden question from Tsuna that was almost too quiet to hear. Yamamoto looked over at the girl worried, she was looking down at the ground and her bangs were covering her eyes. Hibari looked towards his girlfriend and noticed she was trembling slightly, he knew that she was talking to him, yet he couldn't bring himself to answer her question. Every moment they've spent together had been bliss for Hibari, but thanks to his pride he would never say that out loud especially in front of the two friends of Tsuna. Every second that passed after the question was asked made Tsuna's heart break a little more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at Hibari which revealed her newly tear stained face and sad eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes…I-I'm breaking up with you Hibari-san…"

Gokudera looked over at the girl who looked broken and was actually shocked, he knew that Tsuna and Hibari had their ups and downs but she was crazy in love with this guy. Yamamoto was just as shocked as Gokudera and quickly tried to figure out what had happened between these two earlier.

"Tsuna maybe you should think this through an-"

"Fine."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked over at Hibari only to see him leaving the roof without so much as an argument. Tsuna felt like all of the strings that had been holding her up have all been cut and she dropped to the floor with tears flowing freely down her face. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly ran to her side only to hear the heartbreaking cries coming from their best friend.

"H-He really *hic* didn't c-c-care about me."

Both boys looked up at each other before wrapping their arms around Tsuna and holding her while she cried her eyes out for the second time that day.

_That insensitive bastard, me and Gokudera will get him for hurting her this badly._

After a few minutes of crying, Tsuna fell asleep in her best friend's arms. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged glances not really knowing what to do now.

"Well, since school is almost done, do you want to just take Tsuna back to my place? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to go home…"

"Yeah…that would probably be the best thing to do, but you'll have to carry her there."

"I don't mind."

Yamamoto picked Tsuna up and started walking towards the door and both boys made their way down the hallways and through the school. A lot of students were looking at them in confusion but didn't seem to care all that much. The walk to Yamamoto's house was silent besides the sounds of Tsuna's steady breathing. Gokudera decided to break the uncomfortable silence by speaking up first.

"When I find out what Hibari did to the Tenth I'm going to get him back, she was so upset…I feel like we failed her in a way…"

Yamamoto remained silent for a little while thinking about what Tsuna was about to tell him earlier before Hibari showed up.

"Didn't Tsuna say something like he was being forceful with her today? You don't think he…."

Before either of the boys could take the conversation any further, Tsuna woke up in Yamamoto's arms and snuggled into his chest knowing that they both still had questions for her, but she was in no condition to talk about her now ex-boyfriend. Gokudera and Yamamoto knew that when she got like this, trying to talk to her would be useless so they continued walking to Yamamoto's house in silence. Once they arrived, all three friends went up to the baseball fan's room and sat in silence for a little bit, Tsuna was laying on Yamamoto's bed with her back facing both boys which was making them worry.

"T-Tenth, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

The only answer that Gokudera got to his question was silence from the brunette, Yamamoto decided to try next.

"T-Tsuna, you said Hibari was being 'forceful' what did you mean?"

Tsuna tensed at the mention of the conversation from no more than twenty minutes ago, slowly sat up on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly.

"Hi-Hibari-san wasn't acting like himself today…usually we just k-kiss or h-h-hold hands…but today he was…"

The girl grew quiet which only made her two friends fear the worse, it didn't help that she looked like she was about to cry again either.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it yet Tsuna…we'll wait."

"N-No, I want to talk to you about it, like you said earlier, I can always rely on you guys right?"

"Of course Juudaime!"

"Always Tsuna."

The girl uncurled herself from her current position and walked over to her friends and sat down in Yamamoto's lap and hugged him tightly. The baseball star was a little shocked but returned the hug and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay Tsuna, you can tell us anything."

Tsuna nodded slightly before taking a deep breath and told them what had happened in the reception room.

"…and then he p-put his hand down my s-skirt and I pushed him a-away…then rest you guys know."

Both boys were quiet but the murderous intent coming from the room was unmistakable, they both wanted to kill Hibari for trying to force Tsuna to do something she didn't want to do. Tsuna noticed the aura that was coming off her friends and began to wonder if it was such a good idea to tell them in the first place.

"U-Uh guys….it's okay….I'm fine now..."

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by her shoulders and turned her so that she could look him straight in the eyes and what he saw broke his heart.

"Juudaime…no...Tsuna…we are not stupid, we know that you are hurting inside, that bastard has no right to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera shocked, it was the first time that the silver haired boy had ever called her by her first name and for some reason it made her blush a deep crimson.

"I'm serious Gokudera-kun, just being with you two and talking about it has made me feel better, I know I'm not one hundred percent better but I'll get there. It's just sad because I don't know why Hibari-san changed all of a sudden."

The two boys looked at the girl for a moment before smiling slightly at her.

"You can always count on us Tsuna."

"We'll always be here Juudaime."

**Yachi**: **That's all for now :) Hope you liked the first chapter. Yamamoto, you know what to do!**

**Yamamoto: Please review :D  
><strong>


	2. Kiss Me

**Yachi: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with other fanficts that I'm going to be uploading really soon.**

**Tsuna: It's okay Yachi-chan :D**

**Yachi: Thank you Tsuna-chan.**

**Hibari: Herbivore, just start the chapter already.**

**Yachi: -_- Okay. Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me and neither do the characters. Enjoy :)**

The next week seemed like an eternity to Tsuna, all of the students were talking about the break up and it was quickly tearing her apart and if it wasn't for her two best friends she didn't know how she would cope with the pain. Hibari and Tsuna crossed paths every now and then but Hibari would always turn away from her and walk in the other direction. At first, this hurt the girl immensely but eventually she seemed to play into the new role and also started to avoid Hibari as much as possible, but that didn't take the pain away. Yamamoto and Gokudera continued to try and make the girl feel better but it never seemed to work completely. Sure she would smile and laugh, but both of the boys could tell that she was forcing most of it, but they were determined to help her get back on her feet no matter what.

"Hey Juudaime."

Said girl looked up from her notes to notice both of her best friends standing on either side of her desk. She smiled at both of them and put down her pencil.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, how are you guys today?"

"We're doing great Juudaime, how about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good Gokudera-kun."

Both boys could easily see that she was lying but they didn't want to make the day awkward so they decided to let it go. The three friends continued talking for a while and Tsuna's real smile started to come out which was a good sign for the two boys, but just as they were getting her comfortable again the bell rang and class had to begin. Class started out normal but as Yamamoto and Gokudera watched Tsuna, they could tell that her thoughts were in a completely different place. They exchanged looks but couldn't think of anything that they could do for their friend at the moment.

Time passed and soon enough it was time for lunch and all the students in the room began to gather their belongings before leaving with their friends to their desired lunch spots. Tsuna was still writing something in her notebook and failed to notice that class had ended and her friends were standing next to her desk waiting to go to lunch.

"Hey Tsuna, class is over…it's time to go to lunch."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other again with more worried expressions due to the fact that Tsuna hadn't even moved from her spot and was too engrossed in whatever she was writing to look up at her friends. Gokudera put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder causing the girl to jump and look up at Yamamoto and Gokudera. She then began to look around the classroom and slowly started to realize that everyone had already left for lunch.

"O-Oh…sorry guys I didn't realize that class was over…"

She began to laugh nervously and Yamamoto smiled down at her in order to ease her slightly.

"It's okay, class just ended. You ready to go to lunch?"

"Y-Yeah let's go."

The brunette started to gather all her belongings and grabbed her bento out of her desk. Once all her items were put away and she was all put together she looked up at the two friends and smiled.

"Okay ready, let's go."

She stood and they all started making their way to the roof, though Tsuna would never admit it to her friends, she didn't really like the roof anymore but they always ate lunch there so she didn't want to break the tradition. As they walked through the hallways, people continued to make comments about Tsuna and how different she seemed but they were silenced with glares from Gokudera. After a quick glance towards his precious boss, Gokudera noticed that she had heard some of the comments and he was about to make a comment to others but decided not to with another look from Tsuna. After a few more turns they made it to the roof and started to eat their lunches in silence.

"S-So Tsuna, would you want to sleep over today? I mean you and Gokudera. We can hang out and watch movies like we used to."

"U-Uh…I think I was supposed to hang out with Mama today…sorry…"

Yamamoto knew that the girl was lying and he had no idea why she would but it was her choice so he dropped it for now.

"That's fine, another time then."

"Y-Yeah…"

The three continued to eat in silence and Gokudera was just about to ask a question when the door to the roof burst open revealing a boy in the same class as the trio. He seemed to be out of breath but made his way over to Tsuna and the boys looking like he wanted to run away at any time.

"U-Um…can I talk to Tsuna-chan a-alone?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other than to Tsuna before looking back at each other and answered at the same time.

"No."

The boy stood there shocked but decided that he would talk to her whether it was private or not so he turned towards the girl and looked down at his feet.

"U-Um…I heard about you and…you know…and I was wondering if maybe you would g-go out with me…"

Tsuna looked up at the boy shocked and looked over at her two best friends who didn't look quite as shocked as she did. After a few seconds of getting over the shock, Tsuna looked up at the boy who was actually very handsome and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I'm not ready for another relationship just yet. But I'm happy that you like me."

The boy sighed but then looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for listening to me Tsuna-chan."

The boy started walking away and the three sat there in silence not exactly sure what to do next considering what just happened.

"Oh and Tsuna-chan."

All eyes looked over at the boy who was standing with the roof door wide open.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not the only guy who wanted to ask you out, you might want to be prepared for all the guys…and some girls…that want to go out with you."

The boy walked out of the door and left the three friends alone, all of them shocked at the statement. Just how many people wanted to go out with Tsuna? The brunette looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera trying to say something but didn't really know what to say about what they all just heard. After a few minutes in silence, Tsuna decided to break the very awkward silence.

"O-On second thought…I think me and Mama can reschedule…can I still come over Yamamoto?"

"O-Of course Juudaime!"

"Um…I was asking Yamamoto…not you Gokudera-kun…"

They all looked at each other and started breaking out in laughter just like the old days.

"Yeah Tsuna, you can still come over. You always can."

They continued to laugh for a little while but then the bell rang signaling that it was time to get back to class. All three packed up their lunches and headed down to their next class. None of the three noticed, however, that there had been another person on the roof the whole time and he did not like what he saw.

'_Whether you like it or not, you're still mine Tsunayoshi. No other person can have you.'_

The skylark lay down again and thought of different ways to hurt the boy who had confessed his love for Tsuna and how he could prevent others from doing the same thing.

School passed without another incident but that might have been because of Yamamoto and Gokudera glaring at whoever got too close to the brunette for their liking. The confession earlier had caused Tsuna to go back into her shell once the trio had left the roof and it was bothering the two boys, then again, a lot of things have been bothering them since the breakup.

"Are you guys ready?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up to see that Tsuna was standing in the doorway and quickly gathered all of their belongings before walking with her out of the school and towards the sushi shop.

"Man I can't believe sensei gave us all this homework."

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll help you understand what we went over."

"N-No it's fine Gokudera-kun, I-I'll just ask my mom…"

"No I insist! I will do anything for you Juudaime!"

The brunette sighed and didn't have the heart to tell her friend that he made things more complicated when he explained them to her. Yamamoto simply laughed at the two and upon reaching his house opened the door and proceeded inside.

"Takeshi! Welcome home son. Oh and I see you've brought Gokudera and Tsuna-chan. Thanks for always taking care of my boy you two."

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto's dad.

"We should be the ones thanking your son for always taking good care of us."

Yamamoto blushed at the comment from Tsuna and quickly jumped in.

"Well, we're going upstairs; we'll be down for dinner oyaji."

Before his father could reply, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna and Gokudera and ran upstairs to his room and closed the door.

"Sorry guys, my old man can be embarrassing sometimes."

"Che, you got that right baseball idiot."

Tsuna started giggling and sat down on Yamamoto's bed while the other two sat down on the floor.

"I don't think he is. He's always so funny, just like you Yamamoto."  
>Those words caused the baseball fanatic to quickly turn red and turn his back to Tsuna so she wouldn't see him blushing.<p>

"W-Well, why don't we play some video games until dinner?"

"I will but only if Juudaime plays as well."

"E-Eh? N-No, you guys know I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"Come on Tsuna, it'll be fun."

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll help you win every time! That's what your right-hand man is for!"

Tsuna sighed knowing that there was no way for her to get out of this so she got up, sat in between the two boys and grabbed a controller. The two began to explain what each button was for and began to play the video game but as she already predicted, Tsuna was doing horrible and not even Gokudera trying to assist her did any good. Though she lost every single time they played, the smile on her face did not disappear the whole time so that made the other two boys feel a small bit of reassurance that she wasn't thinking about Hibari at the moment. Yamamoto looked over at his silver haired friend and noticed that his face was a bit red.

"Hey Gokudera, are you okay? You don't look so well."

This caught Tsuna's attention and she rushed to her friend's side and felt his forehead, which actually just made Gokudera's face turned a deeper red.

"Gokudera-kun you have a fever!"

"Don't worry about me Juudaime! I'll be fine, it's just a head cold."

"No Gokudera-kun, it may not be serious to you but it is to me. You have to go home and get some sleep!"

"But-"

"No! No 'buts', go home and get some rest. I'll be okay here, Yamamoto isn't going to let anything happen to me, right?"

"Right. You can count on me Gokudera. Go home and get some rest."

The silver haired boy seemed hesitant with leaving Tsuna's side at such a delicate time but he knew that Yamamoto was able to handle this kind of stuff way better than he could. Plus, he would never forgive himself if he got his precious Juudaime sick.

"Okay, I'm off. You better take care of her yakuu baka."

"Ha ha I will Gokudera, go home and feel better."

Gokudera left the room and the two were now left alone and suddenly Tsuna didn't know what to do, should they continue playing games or talk or sleep? It had been so long since she slept over Yamamoto's house because of Hibari. When they started going out, he didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was sleeping over another guy's house and no matter how many times she tried to explain that Yamamoto and Gokudera have never tried to do anything, he refused listened. Tsuna's thoughts remained on Hibari and she got really quiet as she thought of all the good times they used to have together, it had really seemed like they had something special.

'_How could he go and ruin it all…'_

Yamamoto was sorting through all his games trying to find one that Tsuna would be able to play without too much trouble when he heard sniffles from behind him. He turned to see his best friend trying to hold in her cries and he immediately went to her side trying to console her.

"It's okay Tsuna, Gokudera will be just fine."

The baseball fanatic thought that his friend was sad because Gokudera wasn't feeling well, she always worried too much over those kind of things.  
>"N-No, I'm not s-sad over Gokudera-kun…I t-thought too much about…about H-H-Hiba-"<p>

Before Tsuna could finish her sentence Yamamoto pulled her into a hug and gently ran his hand through her hair trying to soothe her. He knew that she wasn't completely over Hibari just yet but he was hoping that she was done crying over the matter; he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up apparently.

"Shh, it's okay Tsuna. Just don't think about him."

"T-That's easier said than done Yamamoto."

"I know Tsuna but I-we hate seeing you like this, you seem like you're having fun but we can tell just by looking at your eyes that you're not completely here. I know it's only been a week but you can't stay sad forever, it makes the people around you sad as well."  
>His hold on Tsuna tightened as he laid his head on the top of her head.<p>

"There are so many other people out there who can give you happiness, but you just don't want to let them."

Tsuna was stunned by the little speech that Yamamoto had just given her because she hadn't noticed how much she was hurting her friends just from her not being able to get over Hibari-san and what they had. What Yamamoto said was right, there are a lot of other people out there that want to give her happiness, but she knew deep down in her heart that she only wanted Hibari-san to be that person but he didn't want that role anymore. She gripped the front of Yamamoto's shirt and dug her face into it before speaking quietly.  
>"I'm sorry Yamamoto I've been so selfish and didn't realize that I was hurting others as well…I'm sorry. I'll stop brooding over something this stupid."<p>

"Tsuna that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm not saying that you thinking about _him _is stupid, I just mean that you need to realize that there are others guys who would kill be as close to you as _he_ was…"

There was a moment of silence and Yamamoto whispered two simple words that shocked Tsuna and caused her to look up at him and his red face.

"W-what did you just say?"

Yamamoto looked over to the side and covered his face with his hand to try and hide from his embarrassment but it was no use. She had heard him so there was no turning back now.

"I said…like me…"

Silence filled the room as Tsuna tried to let the words she had just heard sink it and Yamamoto sat staring at the floor waiting for the time when he was rejected and Tsuna would go home to make things between them change forever. He knew that he should have just kept it to himself but he just couldn't help it, she was so beautiful and he hated how she was still thinking about Hibari after what he did to her. There were so many other guys and he knew that he would treasure more than any other guy could. A few minutes passed and Yamamoto couldn't take the silence anymore it was making him more and more anxious for what Tsuna was going to say to him.

Tsuna on the other hand seemed to be deep in thought after finding out that her best friend had a crush on her. How much pain had she caused him by talking about Hibari-san and the amazing dates they used to have? How many times did Yamamoto fake his smile whenever he saw her and Hibari walking together or skipping out on staying at his house because Hibari wouldn't allow it? She felt horrible for everything that she had put Yamamoto through, why wouldn't he tell her earlier? Would things be awkward between them now? Countless questions ran through Tsuna's mind as they both sat there in the silence.

"J-Just forget what I said Tsuna…I didn't mean to tell you that. It just sort of slipped out."

The boy looked up at the shocked girl and smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed…you can go home if you think it'll be awkward but I promise I'm not going to act on how I feel so don't feel awkward around me please."

Tsuna could easily tell that the smile on his face was being forced and she hated how much pain she was causing him. Yamamoto went to get up but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and he looked behind him to see Tsuna holding on but her face was looking down at the floor with her hair falling in such a way that it made it impossible to read what she was thinking.

"Uh…Tsuna…are you okay?"

She didn't answer immediately and took a few seconds to compose herself before looking up at Yamamoto.

"Kiss me."

Yamamoto's yaw fell open and his face turned bright red as he tried to understand what this girl was thinking.

"K-Kiss you? B-But Tsuna…w-what ab-"

"I want to make it up to you, all the times that I ditched you because of him and all the times that I hurt you because I was trying to please him. I want to make you happy so kiss me."

Yamamoto's yaw closed and his face returned to the normal color as he looked down at the floor in the opposite direction from Tsuna.

"I can't do that. Tsuna you still like Hibari and you don't have those kind of feelings for me."

"I don't care, I want to make it up to you and this is the only way I know how. Please."

She looked up at him trying to get the boy to look back at her and finally he did.

"Only one kiss, and then we can go back to being friends? No awkwardness between us? Forget that I confessed to you? Do you agree to all that?"

"Yes."

Yamamoto sighed and knew that she wouldn't drop this until he actually kissed her, it wasn't like he didn't want to but she was letting him for all the wrong reasons.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tsuna? You're going to kiss me for the wrong reasons and it might hurt more than it helps. I'm happy just being able to be at your side and be there for you when you need someone."

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and understood what he meant but something deep down told her that she needed to do this for him. The boy sighed once again and sat down next to his best friend not really sure if he was going to go through with this or not. The brunette scooted closer to Yamamoto and shyly looked at him and blushed a deep red just thinking about the kiss, she didn't understand why she was so flustered about one small kiss. Both looked at each other and leaned in for the kiss their lips were centimeters apart and they both knew that a few more seconds and they would share their first and only kiss to each other.

"TAKESHI!"

The door to Yamamoto's room flew open and the two occupants flew to the opposite sides of the room and looked over in the doorway to see Yamamoto's father standing with sushi and a couple of drinks in his hands.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys heard me calling for you. Dinner is done, but since you took your good old time I brought it up for you."

He looked into the room to notice that his son and his friend had bright red faces and were as far apart from each other as possible, yup nothing out of the ordinary up there.

"Well I'll leave the food here. Take it down when you're done."

After his father left, another silence filled the room and neither one of the occupants looked up from the floor or at each other.

"Hey Yamamoto w-"  
>"Let's just go to bed Tsuna."<p>

"But what about the-"

"Forget about it."

She looked up to see him smiling and decided that maybe it was for the best that they were interrupted before they actually kissed. They ate in silence and got ready for bed, just before they both fell asleep Yamamoto had to verify something.

"Even though we didn't kiss, do you still promise to keep everything between us the same? I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Tsuna smiled down at Yamamoto (since she was on the bed and he was on the futon).

"Yeah, nothing has changed. Thank you for liking me though."

All the events of today were set in the back of their minds as they both drifted off to sleep. For one, the sleep was full of sweet dreams and nothing but happiness, but for a certain brunette it was filled with memories of a past relationship that brought tears to her eyes even in her deep sleep.

Yamamoto was the first one to wake up and he got up quietly so as to not disturb Tsuna and proceeded to get ready for school. He went over to his bed ready to wake the brunette but stopped once he noticed the fresh and dried on tears from that night's sleep. It was obvious that she had been dreaming of Hibari in her sleep and some part of him didn't want to wake her because then she would just put on a fake smile and try to act like she was okay when she clearly wasn't. He finished gathering his things and headed to school after leaving a note for Tsuna and telling his dad that she wouldn't be attending school today and not to let her go. A day off would do her good and help her collect her thoughts without trying to seem okay in front of the entire student body.

Tsuna awoke a few minutes after Yamamoto had left for school and noticed that her friend was gone. She was about to get up and rush to get to school but then she saw a note on the dresser that was addressed to her.

_Tsuna, _

_I know you'll probably be upset with me but please stay at my house for the day. Don't come to school, I know it's a difficult time for you. Take some time and clear your thoughts without trying to fool anyone into thinking you're okay when you clearly are not._

_Sorry about this, but it's for your own good._

_Yamamoto._

The brunette sighed and knew that she should thank Yamamoto later for this, she knew that going to school would be difficult because Hibari-san was still there and this day off would really help her out. She lay back down in Yamamoto's bed and stared at the ceiling letting her thoughts roam wherever they pleased. Soon, she fell back into a deep sleep.

**Hibari: Herbivore, why did I barely appear in this chapter?**

**Yachi: Sorry Hibari, but next chapter is pretty much all about you so wait patiently. **

**Tsuna: Please review :D  
><strong>


	3. 18 Notes and 27 Messages

**Here is the third chapter to the story, once again I do not own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Enjoy :D**

Yamamoto walked to school by himself for the first time in a long time because Gokudera was too sick to show up and he had left Tsuna back at his house. He wondered if the girl would yell at him when he finally got back to the house but he decided to deal with that when it happened if it even did. The walk to school was quiet and all he had was his thoughts, and right now Yamamoto couldn't get the thought that Tsuna and him almost kissed but since his dad interrupting they hadn't actually done it. What would've happened if his dad didn't come? That was the question that he was thinking about the most. Before Yamamoto could continue his train of thought, however, he realized that he had made it to school and a lot of people noticed that the boy was alone.

"Hey Yamamoto!" The boy turned around to see Yuusuke, his classmate, and a few other boys he knew running in his direction. By the time the four boys reached him, they were a little out of breath.

"Hey Yuusuke, Simon, Reno, Sousuke. Do you guys need something from me?"

The boys all looked at each other as if trying to decide whether to ask the question and who would ask it. Eventually, the boy name Reno figured that one of them had to do it so he volunteered.

"Y-Yeah um, we were wondering where Tsuna-chan was. You guys usually walk to school together and we all noticed she wasn't with you. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine."

The four boys wanted to know more but just hearing that she was fine seemed to relax them and they smiled at Yamamoto before turning around and leaving the boy by himself. For the rest of the day the baseball nut kept recieving notes and messages from various people to take to Tsuna and it was then that he realized just how many guys and girls in the school either had a crush on Tsuna or cared about her. It was honestly a bit shocking but it was also quite conforting to know these people were on his side.

"Man its lunchtime and I already have 18 notes to take to Tsuna and 27 cards that people made. I would've never thought that this many people had a crush on her. Guess I'll have to eat lunch alone since those two aren't here. So boring."

The baseball player gathered all his belongings and started making his way up to the roof while wondering what Tsuna was doing about now. It was clear that she took his advice and stayed home from school but she must be doing something to take up her time.

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna sat in Yamamoto's room after sleeping for a little longer than she had hoped but at least she didn't have any dreams about Hibari-san. Eyeing her phone on the floor, the girl wondered if she should call Yamamoto and see what he's doing. It should be about the time for the boy to be eating lunch but part of her was a bit afraid to call him after what almost happened last night. Never in her wildest dreams would she have suspected her closest friend liked her in that way, it suddenly made her curious if Gokudera-kun felt the same way as Yamamoto. If so, she would feel horrible because of all the times she had ditched the two and gone to do things with Hibari-san. It was only natural though, it was her first boyfriend and she always wanted to be closer to him and when she finally had the chance she jumped on it without so much as thinking about how her best friends had felt about it all.

'_I probably hurt them really bad with all the things I did in order to have just a few more minutes with Hibari-san. It was just so nice to found out things about him that no one else knew and I was entranced by it.'_

The girl sighed and decided that she would simply stay in Yamamoto's room until he got home.

'_I wonder if that is such a good idea though…didn't we promise to forget about the whole thing? But wasn't that only if I kissed him? I wonder what made me want to kiss him so badly?'_

More and more questions started flowing through her head as she thought more and more about last night. When Yamamoto's dad had come into the room, a part of her was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Yamamoto.

'_Does that mean I like him? But what about Hibari-san?'_

Her thoughts kept switching from Yamamoto back to Hibari over and over again until she couldn't think anymore without getting confused.

'_Okay…I've made out with Hibari-san before.'_

At the thought of Hibari and her kissing, her chest tightened slightly.

'_I guess that's my answer.'_

Tsuna looked out of the window and let her mind go back to the good times she had with Hibari-san. Though they hadn't done much as a couple she would never want to do that with anyone else, it was something special with Hibari.

**With Yamamoto**

Sitting up on the roof all alone really wasn't the best way Yamamoto wanted to spend his lunch time but he had no choice. He could've eaten lunch with his friends from the baseball team but it would just feel wrong having lunch with friends other than Tsuna and Gokudera. Just as the boy was about to call Tsuna and see what she was up to, a boy jumped down from the higher part of the roof and started walking towards the baseball player.

"I need to speak with you."

Yamamoto turned his head to see Hibari standing there with his tonfas already out and a sour expression on his face. If he could choose, he would rather not talk to the prefect but it seemed as though he had no way of leaving the roof until he did talk.

"Fine. What do you need?"

Hibari walked over to the taller male and was more than agitated that he was up here alone rather than with Tsuna and the other boy.

"Where is Tsunayoshi?"

"Why does it matter to you where Tsuna is? You guys aren't together anymore in case you've forgotten."

Yamamoto hated being mean to others and he knew that the things he was saying were rude but after seeing how hurt Tsuna was after the break up, he decided that he would give Hibari a hard time as pay back. Hibari was not pleased that the other was being rude to him because he knew that he deserved more respect than this in his own school.

"She is mine. Whether we're going out or not doesn't change that."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at the statement but started glaring at the skylark.

"Tsuna isn't something you possess, she is a person who doesn't belong to anyone and it's that thinking that made you lose her. Until you start showing her more respect I'm not going to answer any of your questions now if you'll kindly get out of my way so I can go back to class."

The baseball player started to walk towards the door to go back but Hibari wasn't about to be spoken to like that and let the culprit get away. He walked in front of the door and pulled out both of his tonfas ready to fight if he had to.

"Herbivore, you aren't leaving until you answer my questions and if you don't I won't hesitate biting you to death."

The tension began to rise as the boys refused to speak another word to each other and Yamamoto was just trying to find a way off the roof but he had no options at the moment.

"I'm not going to ask again Herbivore, where is Tsunayoshi?"

The baseball player was already getting sick of being trapped on the roof so he decided to tell him exactly where Tsuna was and watch him get jealous.

"If you really want to know, she is at my house."

Hibari glared daggers at Yamamoto and gripped his tonfas tighter.

"Why is she there and not here?"

Yamamoto knew that he was riling Hibari up and personally he didn't care, which was actually a very odd feeling.

"She's at my house because she slept over last night."

The answer caused the skylark to stiffen which allowed Yamamoto to slip past him and quickly make his way to the door so he wouldn't be later to class than he already was. He managed to get back to class without being trailed and decided that he should text Tsuna and make sure she was okay. Meanwhile, a very pissed off Hibari was standing on the roof frozen in place. The only thing that was going through his mind was a memory from not too long ago.

Flashback

_The couple was sitting out on the school lawn simply enjoying their lunches while holding hands. Tsuna looked over at Hibari and smiled at him which he returned with a small smile of his that was only for his girlfriend. _

"_Hey Hibari-san, I can't call you tonight because I'll be over Yamamoto's house and it would be a little rude to stay on the phone the whole time, but we can still text!"_

_Hibari looked over at Tsuna and glared slightly._

"_What do you mean you'll be over Yamamoto's house?"_

"_O-Oh, we have sleepovers every once in a while."_

'_**What did she just say?'**_

"_You have sleepovers at another guy's house?"_

"_Y-Yes…is that a bad thing?"_

'_**Of course it's a bad thing! What if he tries to steal you or tries something when you're asleep.'**_

"_Yes."_

"_W-Why?"_

'_**Because he likes you!'**_

"_Because I said so Tsunayoshi. People will make rude rumors about you if you sleep over some other guy's house."_

_Tsuna looked up at Hibari in shock with her eyes wide and her mouth open. _

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_If I didn't I wouldn't tell you."_

"_Thank you for telling me Hibari-san, I'll tell Yamamoto that I can't anymore. I don't think he'll mind."_

_They went back to eating their lunch while Hibari secretly fumed at the thought of his girlfriend sleeping over another guy's house. He knew that the baseball player liked Tsuna and that a lot of other people did. To be completely honest, he wasn't all that confident that he would be able to keep her if someone else tried to take her from him, but his pride would not let him admit it to her. At least she was a bit on the slow side so she didn't notice when he tried to keep her away from the others that liked her. It really bothered him that she would let her guard down at Yamamoto's house when he could easily do something. Hibari slightly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that always seemed to plague his mind and simply went back to eating his lunch with a slight blush on his face from holding hands with Tsuna. _

Normal Time

Hibari sat on the higher level of the roof having realized that Yamamoto had long gone while he was thinking about the past when he had told Tsuna not go over that boy's house. Though, in all fairness, she had no reason to listen to him now since they aren't together anymore. That didn't, however, stop Hibari from thinking that Tsuna was his and only his because he still l-li-lik-…thought about her in that way. No matter how much he wanted her back, there was no way his pride would let him go to her and ask her out again.

Too many thoughts were going around in Hibari's head and then he noticed a piece of paper on the roof that he hadn't seen earlier. He jumped down off of the higher level and walked over to pick it up before turning it over to see that it was a note for Tsuna. This piqued the boy's interest and he opened the note quickly reading over its contents before becoming more and more enraged with what was written inside.

_Dear Tsuna-chan, _

_I know that we haven't talked to each other in a while but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry to hear about your sudden break up with Hibari. You'll be okay though, I know you will. I was hoping to talk to you in person today but since you aren't here I decided to write this note. I really want a chance to go out with you Tsuna-chan. Please think about it seriously. _

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Hibari crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground before walking to the door and running down the stairs in order to go meet his victim who dared confess their feelings to HIS Tsunayoshi.

**With Tsuna**

The girl had been sitting in Yamamoto's room simply thinking about her day but she was quickly becoming bored and since there were still a few hours of school left the girl decided to get ready and go for the last half of the day. She had always left extra uniforms over Yamamoto's house for when she slept over and it was slightly surprising that they were still in the same place she had left them the last time. After a quick shower and lunch, Tsuna was ready to go and thanked Yamamoto's dad for putting up with her for the few hours she had been there. On her way to the school, she received a text message from Yamamoto and she smiled reading it and decided to not reply back and surprise him when she shows up in class.

**With Yamamoto**

Class was only a few minutes in when he had got back and settled in from his encounter on the roof and he still hadn't gotten a reply from Tsuna. He shrugged it off and figured that she would most likely be showering or sleeping at the moment. The teacher was rambling on about math and Yamamoto was trying to pay attention but he honestly had no idea what was going on at the moment so he chose to simply doodle in his notes like he always did. It seemed as though the entire class had their energy drained and almost no one was listening to the teacher.

"Yamamoto, come solve this problem on the board."

He looked up at the teacher and then to the board which had a problem written on it that he had no idea how to solve. The teen reluctantly got out of his seat and made his way up to the front of the class but before he could get there the bell rang signaling that class was over.

"Lucky!"

With a frown from the teacher, Yamamoto made his way back to his seat to gather his belongings before the next class started but while he was bent over looking for his pencil the door opened revealing Tsuna and the next teacher. The brunette quietly snuck up behind Yamamoto and jumped on his back causing him to topple over with her on top laughing like a maniac at how badly she had just scared her friend. Yamamoto was still shocked from the scare and from seeing Tsuna when he didn't expect to see her until he had gone home after school was over. They finally separated with Tsuna still on the floor laughing and Yamamoto sitting up laughing at how she had got him. Their laughter didn't last too long considering the teacher was hovering over them with a disapproving look on her face and a ruler in her hand.

"Tsunayoshi-san, try to act more like a lady rather than a hooligan when you come to class this late."

Tsuna let her head drop in apology but still had a smile on her face trying to stop herself from laughing at the look on Yamamoto's face when she had tackled him because laughing when being scolded didn't exactly make the teacher less mad at you.

"Sorry Okumura-sensei, it won't happen again."

"Yes make sure of that."

Yamamoto glanced over at Tsuna and noticed she had finally calmed down so he got up and offered to help her up as well. They both smiled at each other and settled down in their seats waiting for class to start.

"Okay class, there is an emergency staff meeting at this time so you will have a free period. Do not leave the room though, and to make sure you don't we have Hibari Kyoya checking all of the classrooms while the meeting in going on. I'll be back in an hour. Behave please."

After looking over the class to make sure that everyone was present, the teacher went to the staff meeting causing the class to immediately start to talk to each other but almost all of the students started to flock over to Tsuna's desk.

"Tsuna-chan where were you we were so worried!"

"Hibari-san didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Hey I wrote you a note did you get it?"

"Were you sick?"

"How come you just now came to school?"

"Where's Gokudera-kun? Was he with you?"

The questions kept coming from left and right over and over again until Tsuna stuck up her hands towards everyone.

"I cannot answer the questions with you guys throwing them at me all at once."

The students around the desk immediately got quiet and looked around at each other before smiling back at Tsuna. A boy named Yuusuke was the first one to speak up.  
>"Well, there are a lot of questions but I think the biggest one is why you were not at school earlier? We kept asking Yamamoto but he wouldn't tell us anything."<p>

Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and noticed that he was slightly smiling having noticed that he had been caught but she wasn't upset because she figured that he didn't really know what to tell people. She was glad that he didn't tell anyone that she was at his house because then odd rumors would have started just like Hibari-san said they would a long time ago. A frown made its way on the girl's face when she thought back to the time when Hibari-san told her not to go over Yamamoto's house anymore. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way for her to forget the times she had spent with the boy as more and more memories started to flood her head. The students around the desk as well as Yamamoto were a little puzzled when Tsuna got quiet all of a sudden and gained a distant look in her eye.

"U-Uh Tsuna-chan? Did you hear my question?"

After the question Tsuna's head shot up and looked over at Yuusuke before blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"S-Sorry, I was a little too much in my thoughts, what did you ask?"

A few people started whispering to each other but the girl simply ignored it because she was used to this kind of treatment, everyone was acting like she was fragile and could break at any moment, though she did miss Hibari-san a lot there was no reason to talk about it all the time.

"I asked what you were doing and where you were because you weren't here for the first half of the school day."

"O-Oh, I was at home. I wasn't feeling to well and decided to take the day off but I started feeling better and figured that I might as well come to school."

After Tsuna finished, it seemed as though a lot of the students breathed a sigh of relief because frankly a lot of them were afraid that she had been over some boy's house. More than half the class had a crush on Tsuna and the girl was just a little too innocent to notice all the stares she got.

"Oh Yamamoto, did you give Tsuna our notes?"

The boy shook his head no and started looking through his bag for all the notes and cards he had gotten throughout the day.

"Sorry, I was a bit shocked that she was here and I forgot about them all."

Tsuna looked over at the baseball player obviously confused with what he was talking about, what cards and letters? Did people write them to her because she hadn't shown up to school earlier?

"Here Tsuna."

The girl took all the pieces of paper handed to her and was utterly shocked by how many there were. She finished counting and had a total of 44 notes and cards all addressed to her. She looked up to see some of her classmates smiling at her and some of them avoiding eye contact with blushes on their faces.

"W-Wow…you guys didn't have to write all of these."

This time a boy named Sousuke spoke up but didn't look at Tsuna so she wouldn't notice the huge blush painted across his face.

"O-Of course we did, we were worried about you. You've been so depressed ever since…you now and we all wanted to make sure that you were okay. S-Since we're all friends."

A blush made its way onto Tsuna's face after Sousuke had said that they were all friends and a few tears came to her eyes causing her to sniffle slightly.

"AH! Sousuke you made her cry!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to Midori! T-Tsuna-chan…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The girl giggled and started wiping away her tears before looking up to all of her classmates.  
>"Sillies, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm just really touched that you all care about me that much. These are tears of joy."<p>

Laughter filled the room and Yamamoto sat back in his desk and simply watched the scene play out in front of him. He was really glad that Tsuna was going back to her old self and was realizing that people really did care about her and she would never be alone when she really needed help. Though he knew that most of the kids around her desk secretly had a crush on her, he knew that they knew it was way too soon to try and make a move on her since she was still a little 'tender' on the whole dating subject. Things could really brighten up for her if it all continued like this and he was grateful for that. Tsuna continued to read all the cards and letters thanking each person personally before moving on to the next one. It looked as though today wouldn't be such a bad day, but then the door opened and closed and in stepped Rokudo Mukuro from the class next door. Midori noticed that he had come in and quickly addressed him.

"Mukuro-kun, you aren't supposed to leave your room. All the teachers told you that now go back to your class before you get yourself and our class in trouble."

Midori was a smart girl and knew that Tsuna was still trying to get over Hibari and with Mukuro here and out of his room, Hibari could be on his way to bite someone to death for not being in their proper room. It would be bad if Tsuna saw Hibari now that they finally got her to open up and smile.

"Oya oya, since when have I worried about getting in trouble Midori-chan."

The girl gritted her teeth but knew that there was nothing she could do to get Mukuro out of the vicinity without causing a ruckus which would for sure draw Hibari to their room. Yamamoto seemed to be thinking the same thing as Midori and knew that it was only a matter of time before Hibari was here to check the room. Before he could utter a word to the boy, Mukuro was already in front of Tsuna's desk which was making the girl uncomfortable. She may be a little slow but she knew that Mukuro liked her a lot and frankly it creeped her out to no end.

"O-Oh Mukuro…what can I do for you?"

Even though Tsuna wasn't the biggest fan of Mukuro, she would never allow herself to be rude to another person because she was raised that way by her mother.

"Kufufu~ I heard that you finally came to school and I came over to see how you were. I also came over to see if you had read my note."

By this time, Mukuro had his hand touching the girl's shoulder and this made the whole class slightly angry because he had no reason to be touching her. All of them knew his love for the girl but it was such a creepy form of love they refused to accept it like that usually did. Yamamoto was looking at Tsuna and was a bit worried because she always became uneasy when Mukuro was around her. The brunette moved to the side so the older boy's hand would fall off her shoulder which caused the boy to frown but quickly composed his face to be smiling again.

"I-I already read all the things given to me and I didn't read one from you."

This caused Mukuro's smile to drop into a frown as he looked over at Yamamoto and began to walk over to the boy's desk.

"Oya oya, I'm more than positive that I handed you that note, did you happen to misplace it Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Yamamoto did indeed remember getting a note from Mukuro that he wanted to throw away but decided against it but it should've been in the group of others. He opened his bag and started checking again but couldn't seem to find the note anywhere.

"Ehehe, sorry Mukuro, I seemed to have misplaced it. It should have been in the pile with the others but it isn't and it's not in the bag. Sorry."

Mukuro glared down at Yamamoto thoroughly convinced that the boy had simply gotten rid of his note without a second thought. Before he could accuse the baseball player, however, the door to the classroom opened revealing none other than Hibari Kyoya. Everyone was looking at the door except for Tsuna who was busy looking through her notes to see if she had missed one. After a few seconds of silence, Tsuna noticed that everyone was staring at someone.  
>"Hey who are you guys staring at?"<p>

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna trying to make sure that she didn't see Hibari in the doorway but luck just was not on their side today.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

Once Tsuna heard the voice she stiffened before looking up at the doorway to see that Hibari was there and entering the room but wasn't walking towards her, he had his eyes on Mukuro who was standing next to Yamamoto's desk. Mukuro turned to see Hibari and smirked, he knew that the boy would find him in the wrong room but he hadn't expected to be found this quickly.

"Kufufu~ Hibari Kyoya, to what do I owe this not at all pleasant surprise."

Hibari glared at the boy and simply held up his tonfa ready to attack the boy that was standing too close to Tsuna for his liking.

"I saw your note. The baseball herbivore dropped it on the roof. I hope you're ready to be bitten to death you pineapple."

Mukuro's brow twitched slightly when he was called a pineapple but laughed it off before walking over to Tsuna who was still frozen in her chair. This only made Hibari glare at him harder and stand in between Tsuna and Mukuro causing the girl to blink blankly and look away from Hibari.

"Stay away from her."

After that sentence was uttered, Tsuna looked up at Hibari's back in shock but it quickly faded away. He wasn't saying that because he still liked her, it was probably just because he didn't want anyone else to have her because she was his toy. The thought made her heart throb painfully and once again turned away from Hibari.

"Oya oya, and why would I do that? She isn't yours anymore, she dumped you. She should just be mine now."

Hibari gritted his teeth, he wanted to say that she was still his because he still liked her but there was no way that his pride would allow him to utter those words. Sometimes he wished he could just swallow his stupid pride but it was impossible for him, the most powerful kid in school couldn't go around acting soft to one girl, no matter how much he really wanted to. Midori took a notebook out of her bag and smacked both Mukuro and Hibari over the head with it causing everyone in the room to gasp. Both boys looked over at the girl with a glare that could kill but she tried to stand firm.

"Stop talking as if Tsuna isn't in this room!"

The glares let up and both Hibari and Mukuro looked over at Tsuna who had her face down and her back to both of them. Yamamoto was in front of her trying to get her attention somewhere else but it wasn't working all too well.

"She isn't a possession, she is a girl. If you guys can't understand that then neither of you have the right to like her."

Hibari and Mukuro looked at Yamamoto as he spoke those words than looked again at Tsuna who stilled refused to look at either of them. Hibari wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around the girl but his pride kept getting in the way today which infuriated him to no end.

"Pineapple, get out of here."

Once again Mukuro's brow twitched at the nickname and decided that he wanted to infuriate Hibari even further.

"At least I'm not the one who let her leave without so much as a word against it. That really shows that you had no feelings for her at all and that you only saw her as a toy. That was incredibly rude of you Hibari Kyoya."

The tonfa connected with Mukuro's head sending him into the blackboard breaking it and the one who delivered the attack had had enough of this infuriating situation.

"I do have feelings for her!"

**Cliffhanger :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
><strong>

** Please please please review :D**


	4. I'm Not Letting You Go Again

**Hello hello~ I got this chapter done faster than I thought. Thank you everyone who is taking the time to review this story :) Hibari is a bit OOC in this chapter but he had to be in order for this to run how it should XD **

**Neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters belong to me. Enjoy~**

"I do have feelings for her!"

Everyone in the classroom grew silent as all of their eyes landed on the skylark in the middle of the room that was staring straight down at the floor and gripping his tonfas so hard that his knuckles were white. It was as if the entire class had turned to stone from the words that came out of the now silent boy's mouth, and no dared move or even blink thinking that they had to be under some type of hypnosis. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the students in the room next door and a few birds that were chirping outside. Tsuna sat frozen in her chair, eyes wide and hands shaking, wondering if she was dreaming or if her ears were hearing things that weren't true. Finally, after about five minutes of silence, the still shocked girl dared to break the silence that was killing her.

"D-Did…did I hear that right? My ears aren't playing jokes on me are they? This isn't a dream?"

Hibari did not answer the girl because he honestly did not know what to say, he had swallowed his pride in order to tell her that he still liked her but where he was supposed to go after that wasn't exactly planned out. He was extremely aware of all the students in the room that just heard his embarrassing confession but to Tsuna it was if no one else in the room mattered besides Hibari. She didn't notice when Yamamoto squeezed her hand as she started to stand up, she didn't notice Midori asking what she was doing, she didn't notice Mukuro quietly utter her name from the other side of the room, she didn't notice that everyone in the room had started slightly moving again, she only noticed the skylark whose grip on his tonfas never loosened and the blush on his face never let up. Tsuna started walking towards Hibari and it was as if time had slowed down, everyone's eyes were glued on them and it felt like a lifetime but finally she stood in front of Hibari with a slight blush on her face.

"Ne, Hibari-san…w-were you s-serious when you said that?"

Part of Tsuna did not even want to ask that question for fear of rejection; as if everything had just been a joke in order to make her feel worse than she had since the breakup. The other part of Tsuna, however, seemed to already know what the answer would be just because of Hibari's body language but she knew that there was no way that he would admit to what he just said in front of everyone. It had been a miracle that he had even said it in front of everyone in the first place, and she was surprised that he had yet to move. Even though she knew he wouldn't say anything then and there, she yearned for some type of communication that would enable her to know that he had meant what he had just said and that it wasn't all a dream she had made up while being bored in class. Hibari still refused to make eye contact with Tsuna but moved his lips as if he was about to say something.

"I di-"

"Of course he didn't."

Everyone in the room turned to see Mukuro standing up from the broken pieces of blackboard that was surrounding him with a wicked smirk on his face and even though he looked cocky, he wouldn't move from the spot he was currently at. He was an extremely arrogant person, but he knew that if he got anywhere near the range of Hibari's tonfas he would most likely get sent into the wall again or maybe even through a window which wasn't exactly on his agenda for today. Even though Mukuro had been making Hibari mad on purpose he figured that the skylark would simply walk out of the room instead of telling all these people that he had feelings for Tsuna which ruined Mukuro's plans of getting together with the girl.

"Do you honestly believe a word that comes out of his mouth after all the things that he did to you Tsunayoshi-chan? You remember don't you? He tried to force you against your will to do such embarrassing things and yet when you were busy crying about the whole event he never once said anything close to an apology. Then when someone tries to show you the real meaning of going out he declares that he has feelings for you, I don't buy it and neither should you. He is only concerned that his favorite toy will be taken away from him. It doesn't matter to him if you guys are together as long as you don't belong to someone else it's okay. What a selfish guy, you can have someone much better Tsunayoshi-chan."

"And you think you would be someone better for Tsuna? Don't make me laugh Mukuro, there is no way that you would treat Tsuna any different from how Hibari did. You only want her because you think she is interesting and you want to make her your toy. Am I wrong?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I suggest you bite your tongue before it gets ripped out of your mouth."

"For what? Speaking against the all mighty you?"

"Oya oya, Midori, I forgot you were even here. People who aren't involved should just run along and let Tsuna come to realize that I am the only one who can make her happy."

"Oh shut it Mukuro, you wouldn't be able to make anyone happy, only miserable."

"Kufufu, you seem to not realize who you are talking to Midori."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I'm talking to you Rokudo Mukuro."

"Quite a troublesome girl."

"Thank you."  
>"It wasn't a compliment you ignorant girl."<p>

"Oh I know, but I thought that saying thank you would make you mad so I figured I might as well go for it."

Midori and Mukuro continued to throw rude comments to each other while the class watched them amazed that the girl was able to stand up to one of the strongest kids in school without so much as stuttering or backing down. All the while, Tsuna was thinking over what Mukuro had said to her before her friends took his attention away from the couple. Throughout the small speech, Hibari hadn't said anything to defend himself but his grip on his tonfas continued to tighten until Tsuna noticed that the handles now had indents from his fingers. Tsuna was about to ask Hibari another question but before she could, he dropped his tonfas, replaced his hands around her wrists, and started to pull her out of the door and down the hallway completely ignoring the calls from Yamamoto and Mukuro to bring Tsuna back. It didn't matter to him what they had to say; all he knew was he was going to get his girl alone so that they could talk properly without other people throwing in lies to confuse her into staying away from him. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with not having her by his side anymore. Finally they reached the Disciplinary Committee room where he pushed Tsuna down on the couch then proceeded to lock the door so no one would bother them. This action, however, made Tsuna extremely nervous because it reminded her of the time when he tried to force her to do things she did not want to do. Her worries quickly disappeared when Hibari walked right past her and sat down behind his desk looking at the walls and anywhere else instead of Tsuna.

"Hibari-san? W-Why are we in here? And why did you l-lock the door?"

"Isn't it obvious? So we aren't bothered by the people in that room trying to say rude things that they are trying to justify as the truth when it isn't."

Tsuna perked up slightly at the thought that Hibari might actually tell her his true feelings now that they are alone and far away from people who would judge Hibari for the things he would say to a girl. Though, she was a little bit scared because maybe his true feelings weren't what she thought they were and he would admit to thinking that he only wanted her to be his and no one else's because she was like a toy to him. Thoughts were running through her head and the longer she thought about everything that had just happened the more afraid she got that he was going to say something horrible to her. What would make him change now? She was simply a toy to him and he didn't want anyone playing with his favorite toy and just as Mukuro said he would most likely treat her crudely because he can't share.

Hibari sat at the desk trying not to look at the girl because every time he did a blush would come to his face from the innocent and pure look she had. She had no idea the extent of his feelings for her but he didn't exactly blame her for now figuring it out, he never let anyone else read his emotions and she was one of the slowest people when it came to realizing when others liked her. He figured that by simply bringing Tsuna to this room, away from everyone and their lies, then she would understand just how serious he was about her, but just by seeing the look on her face he could tell that she doubted that he loved her. It didn't seem fair to Hibari that he would have to hide everything from her but there was no way for him to show his feelings openly because he had never felt this way about a girl, let alone another person, before. This was all new to him and trying to figure out how exactly to go about this was a tricky task for the teenager. Would the direct approach work or would she just think that he was kidding around again?

"A-Ano…Hibari-san? I-I know that this is a selfish request but do you think that you could reject me flatly and just tell me that you really do think of me as a toy. It would make things easier for me because then I don't have to sugar coat what I hear and just accept the fact that you don't feel the same way I do."

"Huh?"

Tsuna looked up to see a baffled Hibari who was staring at her as if she were the dumbest thing in the world at the moment. She quickly tried to rephrase what she said because in her mind she had just made Hibari mad with saying that out loud.

"N-No it's just that…I mean…y-you said you had feelings for me…but M-Mukuro said that you w-were just l-lying in order to keep me as your t-toy that no one else could have…I don't want that. I don't want to be your toy, I wanted to be your girlfriend but after h-hearing those things from Mukuro it made me r-realize that you don't think the same way as me and I-I can't handle this t-toy thing anymore. So please…"

Tears were already streaming down Tsuna's face as she spoke the words that made her heart break, saying that she was Hibari's toy out loud hurt one hundred times more than the thought of it. It was as if saying it out loud validated the thought and made it the truth. She told herself that she would no longer cry in front of the skylark but she just couldn't stop in this situation, it was as if her worst nightmare was coming true. She didn't, however, expect the soft pair of lips that gently pressed against hers with the most passion in a kiss she had ever felt. Tsuna felt her eyes slowly sliding shut as she began to kiss back but as soon as she realized what exactly was happening she pushed the boy away and scooted as far into the couch as possible.

"W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Why else would I kiss you? I'm only saying this once so listen up. Everything that Rokudo Mukuro said was a lie…well not all of it. I did treat you like my possession because I never had a girlfriend before and I didn't understand how exactly I was supposed to treat you…"

"Hibari-san it's okay you don't have to explain…I know it was because I was your toy-"

"I wasn't done talking. Don't interrupt me when I finally swallowed my damn pride to tell you this."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Hibari sighed at the defeated look on Tsuna's face before taking a deep breath and trying to hide the obvious blush that appeared across his face as he continued talking.

"Like I said…I've never liked a girl before…I didn't even like any other person enough to be in their presence before I met you and I didn't know how I should act. I always heard others talking about their girlfriend being their girl and I thought that since we were dating that made you my girl. I didn't mean it as in my toy but as how those other guys said it alright. I said that I have feelings for you in the classroom and I wasn't lying."

"B-But why didn't you tell me before?"

"I never had a girlfriend before I already told you that. I didn't know that I had to voice my feelings, I thought that being with you was enough to show that…"

Tsuna blushed brightly at Hibari's statement and confession but hers was nowhere near as dark and obvious as the one that adorned his face. Even though she thought she had known so much about Hibari, it was clear that she honestly had no idea what went on in his head and what he thought about. She had never dated anyone before Hibari either but she figured that she knew what to do just simply from mimicking other couples around her. Never would she have thought that he would do the same thing as her. There was one thing that was bothering her though.

"T-Then why didn't you say anything when I wanted to break up?"

Hibari sat up and looked at the windows with his bangs hiding his face making it impossible for Tsuna to make out what he was thinking or even if he still had a blush on his face.

"I thought you were sick of me, if you wanted to break up then I figured it was your wish and I might as well agree. It's not like I wanted to."

Tsuna was shocked at his answer; she never considered that Hibari would be such a considerate guy. When she told him she wanted to break up she had wanted him to deny the idea of it like in a romance novel or something like that, but he had thought that she just didn't like him anymore.

"Then why did you call me your possession."

"I already told you that, are you even listening to me?"

She flinched at his loud voice and looked down with her hands gripping the end of her skirt; she had asked him a lot of questions already but the one she wanted to ask the most was still on the tip of her tongue.

"…w-why did you try to do that?"

Hibari looked over at Tsuna confused because he had only heard the last words of her question and was slightly shocked to find that she was trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't hear that. Can you repeat it?"

Tsuna simply gripped her skirt tighter and bit her bottom lip until it almost bled before shooting up out of her seat and staring straight at Hibari with a few stray tears making their way down her face.

"Why would you do that to me? If you liked me like you claimed to have why would you even attempt to do that to me when you knew that I wasn't ready to go that for with you! Did you think it was okay? Huh? Do you know how horrible I felt after you did that to me? Every night I was plagued with the thought that you almost forced me into having sex! What made you think that was okay?"

Hibari looked up at the very emotional girl with wide eyes because frankly he never expected that a quiet girl like her would ever explode like that on anyone. He knew the reason why he did what he did but trying to explain it to her without a misunderstanding would be difficult.

"Well? Do you have an excuse?"

There was a long silence where Hibari was simply trying to think of how to word his next statement without it sounding weird but Tsuna was merely thinking that he was trying to come up with some explanation because he didn't have one. It had really hurt her when he tried to force himself onto her because it made Tsuna feel as though he had only been after her body the whole time and that was the only reason he let her close to him.

"It was because…I heard some guys talking…about their girlfriends and that they loved them…so they wanted to show her…"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and it took everything she had to not laugh, she knew that nothing good would come out of laughing at him when he was being dead serious. All the anger that she had previously had completely disappeared as she soon began to realize that he was simply trying to make her feel good and express that he liked her without having to actually say it out loud.

"So you heard from others that doing 'that' was the way to make your girlfriend know that she was loved?"

Hibari turned his head away and blushed in embarrassment; this was exactly why he wasn't the type to let others know what was going on in his mind or in his heart. It made him feel so exposed and vulnerable since he wasn't used to other people knowing about his private affairs.

"Is there a problem with that Tsunayoshi?"

"No no…I mean not anymore since I finally know why you did that…"

Both of them sat in silence not entirely sure what they should say next or what they should do now that they finally got all the raw emotions out and knew what each other wanted. Tsuna sat on the couch wondering if they could possibly try and go out again but she was scared that things would be awkward between them now that all these things have happened. So many people had confessed to her through their notes and in person which made her wonder if she should try and consider going out with someone else. Though part of her wanted to go with that option, her heart ached at the thought of being with anyone other than Hibari-san.

Meanwhile, Hibari was sitting in his chair trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next; he had already admitted his real feelings for the girl and now they were simply sitting there in silence. There was no way that he was going to continue this sap fest; it was good that he finally got Tsuna to understand his feelings towards her but his pride had taken a big beating today with all the mushy lovey dovey crap that was going to end now. Though the boy couldn't lie to himself, he wanted more than anything to have her back in his arms and away from all of those vile creatures who desired to touch her. Even though he wanted her back, part of him couldn't help but think of what that pineapple had mentioned before. He wasn't the best guy and he never really knew how to express his feelings properly so maybe Tsuna would be better off with someone more suited for her. These kinds of thoughts really bothered the boy but he just couldn't help it when he knew that Tsuna would most likely be happier with someone who treated her like a princess which he would never do in his life…well not in front of other people.

"S-So…where do we go from here?"

Hibari looked over at Tsuna and noticed that she seemed rather nervous when she had asked that question, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"What do you want to do?"

That was a good question that Tsuna didn't know the answer to at that moment, but she was desperately trying to figure it out in her head. She really wanted to run into his arms and just have him hold her after all the time they spent apart, but she was afraid of what would happen in the future. What if he decides that he really does want to only view her as a toy, and what if they go back out and she ends up hurting all her friends by doing the same rude things she had done last time?

"I w-want to go back out with Hibari-san…but I'm a little scared to. I think you'll understand why, I really like you and now I know you like me too but I don't want this to move too fast like it did last time. I guess…we shouldn't do anything…"  
>Hibari understood what Tsuna was saying but if they just be careful this time and maybe try to talk to each other about what they are feeling or if it's going too fast it should be okay right? After going through all of this trying to get Tsuna back, it didn't seem fair to let her just walk right out the door without getting closer to his original goal.<p>

"T-Then…since you have nothing to say…I guess…I'll g-go."

Tsuna started walking towards the door, unlocking it, and realizing that it was going to be just like last time. He would let her walk out the door without so much as a word of protest and things would go back to the way they were after they had broken up.

"No."

The girl froze at the word and turned around to see Hibari a lot closer than he was before with his hand tightly gripping her wrist.

"W-What?"

"I said no."

Tsuna was bewildered at this point and stood in the doorway with her eyes wide and her mouth moving like a fish out of water. Hibari gently pulled at her wrist bringing her back into the room while closing the door before setting her down on the couch and sitting on the floor in front of her.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"It was just like the stupid pineapple said."

"E-Excuse me?"

"He said that it was horrible of me to let you go without so much as saying a word against it, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I told you my feelings and I know that you feel the same. I want to date you and you want to date me so there is no reason for you to hold back. We'll try and communicate this time and I won't listen to what the other guys are saying. I don't know how this will all work but what I do know is that I'm not letting you go again."

At the end of the statement, both Tsuna's and Hibari's faces were red from their blushing and Tsuna's heart was racing faster than ever before. He had stopped her from leaving, he had stopped her from walking away from this possible relationship, and he had pulled her back into his life. Not even the first confession had made her feel as happy as she did right now. A few tears started falling down her face but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Hibari stiffened when he saw her crying and mentally started worrying that he had said something that she didn't want to hear or pulling her back in had made her upset with him.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something you didn't like? Do you not want to go out with me again?"

Tsuna giggled at the boy before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. It was a small kiss that barely lasted a few seconds but it made her blush a deep shade of red because it was the first kiss she had ever initiated.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Hibari-san. If you really think we can do it, then let's try going out again."  
>Hibari gave one of his rare smiles to Tsuna before pulling her down to kiss her again, oh how much he had missed kissing those lips and holding the girl in his arms; though he would never admit that out loud. They broke the kiss and simply stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before leaning in again for another kiss. Hibari swiped his tongue along Tsuna's lower lip carefully and slowly so he knew he wasn't pressuring her into opening her mouth. The girl opened her mouth willingly and started fighting for dominance which she lost very quickly but didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was she was once again kissing Hibari and everything seemed right again. She would no longer sit up at night and wonder what it would be like to have him back and have him loving her as much as she loved him. They had proved to each other that their feelings for the other were true and that was all they needed. Tsuna wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and got down on the floor so it was easier to kiss while Hibari wrapper his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to his body as possible.<p>

After a few minutes of making out, they both reluctantly pulled back and Tsuna rested her head against the skylark's shoulder. Neither of them noticed that the bell had rang signaling that school was over, they only cared about the other's presence which was good enough. After a few minutes of holding each other, Tsuna reluctantly got up and dusted herself off.

"Well…it looks like school is over. I guess I should go back to the classroom and grab my bag before someone walks off with it."

"I'll go with you."

Tsuna smiled a large smile and started to walk out of the Reception Room but was shocked when she felt a warm hand hold onto hers. She turned to look at Hibari but he was looking in the other direction with a blush on his face causing the girl to giggle. They made it to the classroom and were really surprised at the sight that was awaiting them. Yamamoto was sitting at his desk with Tsuna's bag but he was facing the door and trying to ignore what was happening in the other half of the room. Tsuna's face was bright red at the scene in front of her; Midori was in Mukuro's lap on the floor making out with him while the boy's hands were caressing her back. Hibari slammed his tonfa into the wall making both Midori and Mukuro jump before turning around and realizing that they weren't as alone as they had thought. Yamamoto gave a sigh of relief and awkwardly got out of his desk and handed Tsuna her bag before taking off. The girl was about to stop him but she noticed the look on his face and decided to give him time before talking, but she decided to call him later and make sure he was okay.

"What do you herbivores think you're doing in my school!"  
>Midori laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head knowing that they had been caught.<p>

"Uh you know…making out…"

"Midori-chan…weren't you two arguing when we left?"

Tsuna was very confused at this point; Midori and Mukuro had been yelling such rude things at each other before Hibari had dragged her out of the room…why were they kissing?

"Ehehe…yeah…turns out we have a lot in common…"

There was an awkward silence for a while considering that no one knew exactly what to say in this situation, but it was soon broken by Midori.

"Ah! You and Hibari are holding hands! Does that mean you're going out again? Please say yes!"  
>Tsuna turned a deep red and had to control herself from yanking her hand from Hibari's in embarrassment because she thought it would most likely make him mad at her.<p>

"Y-Yeah…we're going out again."

Midori (finally) jumped up out of Mukuro's lap before making her way over to the happy couple and taking Tsuna's hand.  
>"I'm so happy for you!" She turned towards Hibari before glaring at him.<p>

"If you make her cry again, I'll come after you."

Hibari scoffed at the weak threat.

"I didn't plan on it herbivore. Now get out of my sight before I bite you to death. That goes for your pineapple boyfriend as well."

Midori blushed at the mention of Mukuro being her boyfriend but none the less took his hand and left the room so that it was only Tsuna and Hibari. They both stood there in silence but it was a comfortable one. For once they could simply enjoy each others company and warmth without worrying about what others would say or what crazy thoughts their minds could think up. Tsuna thought back on how everything had happened and she felt foolish for the things she had done, mostly the thought of almost letting Hibari-san go simply because she was afraid of the future. Hibari also thought back on the events that had taken place and although he wasn't exactly happy that all the people from Tsuna's class were there to see his confession, he was glad that he said it to Tsuna. He had to remind himself to thank the pineapple...as much as he could...for giving him that extra push he needed in order to get Tsuna back. Though he would make sure to bite him to death for thinking he could make out with another student in his school without him knowing.

"Well…I have to get home. It's my turn to make dinner. I'll call you later okay?"

Hibari simply nodded his head before walking her to the front gate ignoring the lingering students in the hall who were either staring at their interlinked hands with wide eyes or happy to see them together again. Once at the front gate, the two finally let go and Tsuna awkwardly looked around.

"W-Well…I guess I will see you tomorrow okay?"

Hibari nodded his head and kissed her full on the lips before turning around to go back into the school to bite some people to death who thought they could do whatever they pleased in his territory. Tsuna gently touched her lips with a slight blush on her face before smiling and walking off towards her house. Everything that had happened that day had been completely worth it, she finally had Hibari back and it seemed as though everything was going to be okay. Even though she was incredibly happy to be going back out with Hibari, she couldn't get the image of Yamamoto's face when he had left the classroom out of her mind.

'_I'm going to go see him…I need to make sure he's okay.'_

**Another cliffhanger yay :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
><strong>

**Please review **_  
><em>


	5. Test and Reward

**Hello, Yachiru here **

**I just wanted to explain something real fast before you all read the next chapter. Midori is a character that I created because I realized that I had Gokudera out sick and Yamamoto wasn't the type of character to yell at others. Midori is considered one of Tsuna's friends but they don't hang out after school. Sorry for suddenly throwing her into the mix.**

**Well, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Please enjoy the chapter **

Tsuna had a lot to think of as she started to walk over to Yamamoto's house, but all her mind wanted to wrap around was the fact that Hibari had loved her all along and how they were going out again. The kind of happiness she was feeling made all the sad times completely worth it, but she couldn't forget that by doing this a lot of people had their feelings hurt. It had never even occurred to her how many people liked her in that kind of way, and even though she felt bad for hurting them, part of her didn't care because she was finally happy again. She would no longer have to avoid Hibari and she would no longer have to put on a mask to show everyone that she was okay. The brunette continued to walk down the street and thought about the kiss they had shared not too long ago; it was so soft and sweet but filled with so much passion. She had never been kissed like that and it made her heart flutter. After a few minutes of walking, the girl finally made it to Yamamoto's house and made her way inside. Yamamoto's dad was behind the counter and tending to a few customers, but wasn't too busy to see Tsuna walk in.

"Oh hello Tsuna-chan. If you're looking for my son, he hasn't come home yet. He messaged me saying that he would be out for a few hours, but I assumed he'd be with you."

Tsuna was a little shocked at the news but smiled at the man before turning around and making her way back outside.

"Thank you."

She left the small shop a little confused and took out her phone but decided against texting Yamamoto, he obviously wanted to be alone for a little while and that's why he didn't go home. Sighing slightly, the girl decided to walk home and just rest for a while then possibly call her boyfriend.

**With Yamamoto**

Yamamoto was standing outside of an apartment trying to figure out if he should knock or simply just turn around and head for a park or something similar. Before he could turn around and leave, however, the door opened revealing a seemingly irritated silver headed male.

"Baseball idiot, you've been standing out here looking at my door for a good ten minutes now. Do you want to come in or not?"

Yamamoto blushed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah."

Gokudera stepped aside to let the other boy into his apartment before shutting his door and walking to the living room. He signaled for Yamamoto to take a seat while he went into the kitchen to go and get some drinks.

"So, what do you want? And this better be important."

Yamamoto knew why he had come to the male's house but he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to word everything he wanted to say without making Gokudera mad or upset. The silver haired boy came back with two waters in his hand and gave one to Yamamoto before sitting across from the boy and taking a drink.

"Tsuna and Hibari are going back out."

Suddenly, Yamamoto's face and shoulders were drenched in the water that Gokudera had just spit out at the news. His face turned red in anger and he stood up so that he could walk over to where Yamamoto was sitting before grabbing him and yanking the poor boy right out of his chair. They were very close and Yamamoto had a feeling that Gokudera didn't like the news that he had just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"That Tsuna and Hibari are going back out."

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?"

Yamamoto flinched as the boy shouted directly in his face, he had known that Gokudera never liked Hibari but this was a bit much. He tried thinking of a way to calm down the very upset male who was still holding him by the shirt.

"Well…I tried to get Tsuna to stay at my house today but she ended up coming to school and the teachers had a meeting. We were all told to stay in our rooms and it started out fine but then Mukuro came into our room and started talking to Tsuna, but he was creeping her out so Midori helped her out. Hibari must have heard the ruckus and came into the room causing Tsuna to tense up like she usually did when he was around. Mukuro thought it would be good fun to poke at Hibari for leaving Tsuna the way he did but Hibari all of a sudden told the whole classroom his feelings and then dragged Tsuna out of the room. By the time they got back, they were holding hands and I knew that they were back together."

Gokudera was silent throughout the whole recap of what had happened earlier that very day, but once Yamamoto was done it was clear that Gokudera was not happy in the slightest. It was perfectly understandable why the boy would be upset, he gets sick and misses school for one day to find out a few hours later that his best friend is back together with her good for nothing boyfriend. They both sat in silence for a while, Yamamoto had no idea what to say and Gokudera seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did she seem happy?"

"…huh?"

Gokudera looked over at Yamamoto with a serious face, but anyone could tell that he was still upset about the news.

"I asked if she seemed happy baseball idiot!"

"Y-Yeah…she did."

Gokudera sighed and went back to his kitchen to only come back with a beer in his hand. He sat down on the couch once again and took a swig from the beer can. Yamamoto was pretty surprised that the silver haired teen was drinking beer when he was clearly underage, but he couldn't blame him in the current situation.

"Nothing we can do now except make sure that Hibari doesn't hurt Juudaime again. I wish this would have happened when I was at least at school."

They both sat in silence as Gokudera continued to drink his beer.

"Hey Gokudera?"

The boy looked over at the baseball player with his eyebrow raised.

"What?"  
>"…Why do you call Tsuna 'Juudaime'?"<p>

Gokudera blushed a bright red and got up in an attempt to blow up the other teen.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

**With Tsuna**

The girl had walked all the way back to her house from Yamamoto's and immediately went up to her room in order to think about the events of the day. Her house was as noisy as ever with all the children running around, but luckily for her there was no one in her room to bug her. At least that's what she thought until she opened the door to reveal her favorite Skylark, though his appearance did give her a bit of a scare. He motioned for her to be quiet and to quickly close the door. Tsuna made her way over to her bed and motioned for the boy to sit down wherever he wanted to; it was a bit awkward having a boy in her room without knowing he was coming. If Tsuna would've known he was coming she would have attempted to clean up her room a little, but then again she didn't even expect him to be talking to her at this point.

"What are you doing here Hibari-san?"

"I don't need an invitation to see my girlfriend, herbivore."

Tsuna blushed at the comment and looked down at her hands suddenly unsure of what they should do. In all honesty, she had regretted breaking up with Hibari-san now because the reason seemed so fickle now that she knew the truth behind everything that happened. Knowing the truth, however, made her wonder how far they should go in the relationship. It was obvious that Hibari was doing what he was in order to show that he had feelings for her, so shouldn't she want to do things like that to show him how much she loves him? He girl sat quietly on the end of her bed thinking over what they should be doing while Hibari looked at the girl confused. Why had she grown quiet all of a sudden? There shouldn't be a problem with him coming into her room, even if it was unannounced. They were going back out and he wasn't going to let her slip through his hands again. The skylark sat down next to the girl and took her hand while looking off into the others part of her room. She seemed to not like cleaning her room considering there were clothes thrown all over the place and nothing had a place of its own. Her bed was even messy which was unusual considering every person usually makes their bed before they even start their day.

_But she wasn't here last night; she was at Yamamoto's remember?_

Hibari gripped her hand a little tighter knowing that she had slept over the baseball player's house the night before but was sure that they hadn't done anything together. Even though Hibari had tried to stay away from her at school he would never admit to the fact that he monitored what she was going and who she was with just to make sure that she was okay. It had been evident to the boy that the girl had not been okay after their break up but his pride never allowed him to go and talk to her in order to work things out. Even though it took them a long time, he was satisfied that they were back together again. Tsuna looked over at Hibari to notice that he was most likely in a deep thought and wondered if it was alright to disturb him. She seemed to be a lot more careful of what she would do around Hibari because she didn't want a repeat of last time. She laced her fingers with the hand that was holding hers and leaned against his shoulder while releasing a content sigh. It felt good to be able to be back with him even though she was a bit nervous to have him in her room with all of her belongings thrown around the floor. She begged that none of her under clothes were on the floor at the moment because the brunette was positive that she would die of embarrassment.

"So…Hibari-san…"

The skylark turned towards the girl to notice that she seemed a bit unsure of what should be said at the moment.

"Can I kiss you?"

Tsuna's face immediately turned pink at the sudden question.

"W-Why do you have to ask…we're going out aren't we?"

It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"I just didn't want you to get mad at me again for doing something to you."

Tsuna's smiled at the statement and leaned over to kiss the boy on the lips, but what started as a simple kiss turned into a passionate make-out. Hibari brought one of his hands up to cup her face while leaning more into her. Tsuna was trying to at least fight back against the dominant kiss but eventually just gave up on trying and let her mouth be invaded by Hibari's tongue. After a few minutes of kissing both of them pulled back for air, but they kept their faces close as they looked into each other's eyes. Hibari moved his mouth down to the girl's neck and gently kissed and sucked on random spots causing the brunette to gasp and sigh softly as the pleasure started to rake through her body. Then the boy pulled away while getting off the bed and heading over to the window. Tsuna looked over at him confused, but before she could ask what he was doing his sentence broke the silence.

"I might not be able to stop myself if we keep going and a herbivore such as you wouldn't be able to handle it yet. Therefore, I'll take my leave for today."

"O-Oh…okay…if you insist Hibari-san."

His eyes held hers for a short while before turning to the window and opening it up.

"Clean your room herbivore."

Tsuna giggled at the order but none the less agreed to the statement.

"And call me Kyoya herbivore."

Before Tsuna could reply to the order the prefect had jumped out of the window and was already gone by the time she got up to look outside. Her face was a bright red at the request and never in her wildest dreams had she thought of calling him by his first name.

"Kyo-ya."

Saying the name out loud made her blush even harder and wondered how she would talk to him without blushing from simply saying his first name. Before Tsuna had the chance to think about the skylark her mother called for her to come downstairs for dinner. After moving a few clothes out of her way the brunette made her way downstairs to be greeted by her loud family, if you could even call them that.

"Lambo-san wants to eat lots Mama!"

"Okay Lambo, there is plenty for you to eat, but don't forget to share with everyone else."

"Lambo, you have to share with everyone!"

"Lambo-san doesn't have to share with anyone!"

Tsuna just sighed as Lambo and Ipin continued to argue about sharing and being able to eat as much as they want. The girl took her normal seat and was greeted by a smack to the back of the head by none other than Reborn.

"Reborn! What was that for?"

Reborn gave the girl a knowing look before sipping at his tea and whispering so only the girl would hear.

"I know there was someone in your room just now."

Tsuna blushed bright red and wondered how much Reborn knew. How she ever thought he wouldn't find out was besides her, he was one of the few men who knew everything that went on with everyone.

"How long do you intend to stay here anyway? Don't you have to go work for my dad or something?"

Reborn had started living with them not too long ago and was a fully grown man which didn't exactly sit well with Tsuna. She knew that he worked with her father, but knew nothing about the man other than that. Most of the neighbors thought it was strange that the Sawada household just seemed to let this man in without so much a protest. He had been there for a while now but Tsuna still couldn't get used to him being there. Before, it was just her and her mother living in the house so for a grown man to suddenly appear and live there was a big adjustment.

"Until your father comes back, then I'll be out of your hair Dame-Tsuna."

"Will you stop with that nickname!"

Reborn smirked over at the girl and chuckled slightly as he took another sip of his tea.

"I will once you show me that you are good for something."

Tsuna pouted at the words and decided to ignore the man for the rest of the day, nothing good ever came out of getting into an argument with the man. Nana served dinner and they all ate in silence, if you could count Lambo and Ipin arguing over everything silence.

"So Tsu-chan how was school today? Did anything exciting happen?"

The brunette was silent as she debated on telling her mother that she and Hibari-san had gotten back together, but before she could finish her in head debate someone in the room beat her to it.

"Apparently Dame-Tsuna got her boyfriend back."

Tsuna spit out her drink and looked over at Reborn wondering how in the world he knew what was going on with her love life.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you Tsu-chan. So when is Mama going to meet him?"

Tsuna looked over at her mother in pure horror. She could just see how introducing Hibari to the family would go. He would get aggravated by the young ones complaining about everything, most likely try to fight Reborn because he looked strong, and just generally not want to be in a room full of people that would be classified as herbivores.

"U-Um…well you see-"

"She's bringing him over for dinner tomorrow. Aren't you Tsuna?"

Reborn simply smiled over at the girl who currently had her mouth wide open in shock, never had she promised to bring Hibari over to dinner and on such short notice too!

"Wait I never-"

"Oh how wonderful! I'll be sure to prepare something fancy tomorrow then. You should have told me sooner Tsu-chan."

Nana got up out of her chair in order to think of what to make tomorrow for dinner while Tsuna sat there completely dumbstruck with what had just happened. She glared over at Reborn who paid no attention to her and just continued to sip his tea.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Without waiting to hear what the others were going to say Tsuna made her way up to her room in order to call Hibari and apologize for what she was about to ask him. Upon reaching her room, Tsuna noticed that her cell phone light was blinking with a missed call. Without bothering to look who it was the girl called back and stiffened slightly when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I called you three times herbivore. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I'm sorry Hibari-san! I was eating dinner and got caught up in one of Reborn's schemes."

There was a slight growl on the other end of the line. Tsuna already knew that even though Reborn and Hibari hadn't met before, the prefect didn't like the man what-so-ever.

"What did he do this time?"

"Umm…well…you see…"

"Spit it out herbivore."

"He um…he told my mother that I had invited you over for dinner tomorrow night even though I didn't. I'm sorry Hibari-san! I know you probably wouldn't want to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow since there are so many people here but could you? My mom seemed really happy at the idea and I don't want to disappoint her."

When there was nothing but silence from the other end of the phone, Tsuna began to panic slightly thinking that she had made him mad by suggesting something like this.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to come if you don't want to Hibari-san. I'll just-"

"What time?"

"Eh?"

There was a sigh from the boy as he asked the question again.

"What time should I be over?"

"…for what?"

"Dinner herbivore."

"U-Uh like s-six…"

"Okay…I'll be there."

Tsuna looked at her phone in disbelief. He had agreed to come over and eat without as much as a word against it. A small smile crept onto her face, but it quickly disappeared at the thought of Hibari-san getting angry at the fact that the kids won't shut up or getting frustrated with Reborn.

"A-Are you sure you're okay with this Hibari-san?"

"What you don't want me there herbivore?"

"No! That's not it at all. I just feel like you'll get really mad at the little ones for being so loud and you don't Reborn and he'll be there…"

"You underestimate me herbivore."

"A-Alright…if you're sure…"

There was silence for a few minutes, but it was comfortable. Tsuna learned to love the silence because even though they weren't talking she felt like they were closer than before. She did feel kind of strange though, she's been thinking about doing those things with Hibari-san and it made her so excited but scared at the same time. Since it was clear that he didn't just want her for her body, it made her crave him more than she had before.

"If that's all, then I'm going to hang up herbivore."

"E-Eh? Oh. Okay Hibari-san."

"I told you to call me Kyoya."

"O-Oh…sorry K-Kyoya…I just have to get used to it."

"Hn…whatever."

"Good night Kyoya."

"Yeah. Night."

The line went dead and even though it didn't seem like much of a conversation, it was enough for Tsuna. After picking up a few things around the room, she got dressed for bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was like any other morning except Tsuna was quietly panicking on her bed. She had no idea what to wear tonight and clothes that she had put away were now, once again, scattered all over the floor. Should she wear something that conceals a lot? Or perhaps an outfit that made her seem busty? Maybe a sexier outfit? No it had to be a normal outfit…but would Kyoya want her to be in her uniform? He does like Namimori a lot so maybe he'd like that. The girl quickly grabbed her head and pulled at her hair lightly. Having her boyfriend over for dinner was either going to go okay or horribly wrong, there was no other way to imagine the day. A sigh escaped her lips as she went back to her closet and found an outfit that wasn't revealing but didn't make her look like a boy. After getting dressed, Tsuna cleaned up the clothes on the floor and went downstairs in order to clean the house before dinner later that evening. She had slept in which wasn't part of her plan but she had managed to cut down her time in the shower so that made up for it.

Her mother and Reborn were out shopping for the ingredients for tonight's dinner, once Nana had heard it was Tsuna's boyfriend she wanted to make sure that she cooked the very best she could. Lambo and I-Pin were down for a nap and Fuuta was playing in the backyard giving Tsuna the perfect time to get things done. She pulled out the cleaning supplies and started going to town on the whole house. Hibari hadn't liked that her room was messy so she wanted her house to sparkle now. All the while she was cleaning her mind was having a meltdown. She knew what she wanted to do tonight but wasn't sure if it was possible considering how many people were going to be in the house. A small blush spread across her face as she imagined Hibari hovering over her without a shirt on an-STOP! Tsuna quickly shook her head to get rid of the fantasy. She had to concentrate on the house and hopefully that would keep her mind on the right things to think about.

After about two hours of cleaning, an exhausted Tsuna sat on the couch and looked around the room. It seemed like everything was sparkling and shining perfectly. A small smile came to her face making her feel accomplished. After a few minutes of sitting back on the couch the door opened, Reborn and Nana came in with grocery bags in their hands.

"Wow! Tsu-chan you did an amazing job cleaning the house. I've never seen it this clean!"

Tsuna got up and helped put the groceries away while Reborn simply smirked in the background.

"W-Well, I guess I went a little overboard."

"So Dame-Tsuna is capable of cleaning? That's a shock."

A weak glare was sent in Reborn's direction.

"I'm good at some things Reborn, I'm not a complete loser you know…"

A small chuckle escaped Reborn's lips.

"You don't seem very sure of your own statement Dame-Tsuna."

"S-Shut up."

Another chuckle escaped the man's mouth and he turned to head to his room for who knows what purpose. Nana and Tsuna started cooking the dinner, well it was mostly Nana and Tsuna attempting to help but not really being able to keep up.

"It's alright Tsu-chan, just go upstairs and wash up. Your boyfriend is going to be here soon~."

The brunette looked over at the clock and noticed how late it was so she excused herself from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. After a long time of staring into the mirror, Tsuna was at least a little bit confident with how she looked for today. She was about to head out of the room but Reborn walked in and closed the door behind him, giving Tsuna that look.

"Sit down."

Though she just wanted to walk past the male and go downstairs to wait for Hibari, she sat down on the toilet like a good girl and decided to listen to what Reborn had to say.

"I know everything that has happened with this boy and if he doesn't pass the little test I set for him then you're going to have to break up with him."

Tsuna was about to cut in but he put his hand up and silenced her.

"Don't underestimate me Tsuna. I know what's best for you even if you don't realize it. If Hibari doesn't pass as someone who won't hurt you again, then he's gone alright?"

There was a moment of silence but Tsuna slowly nodded her head. She had no idea what kind of test was going to be set up but she had confidence that Hibari would be able to pass it to meet Reborn's standards. The male smiled and opened the door before walking out leaving a slightly confused Tsuna behind, but at once she heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it before anyone else could.

Tsuna opened the door and smiled before blushing red at Hibari's outfit. She had honestly believed that Hibari would show up in his usual Namimori uniform but he was in dark jeans with a deep purple top and a hat. It suited him really well and Tsuna was only able to stare in disbelief causing the skylark to smirk.

"Like what you see herbivore?"

The brunette simply nodded and then shook her head in order to gain her thought process back.

"S-Sorry, that was rude. U-Um come in Hibari…I mean K-Kyoya."

A small smile, barely noticeable, made its way onto Hibari's face and he stepped inside taking a look around.

"Wow, is your house always this clean?"

"W-Well I cleaned it up a bit this morning…"

Hibari looked over at his nervous girlfriend and leaned forward in order to capture her lips in a small kiss. As soon as their lips touched Lambo came running down the hallway followed by I-Pin, Fuuta, Nana and Reborn. Both teens pulled away with blushes on their faces while Nana just giggled at them.

"You must be Hibari-kun. I'm Tsu-chan mother, but you can just call me Nana. Thank you for coming to dinner."

Hibari looked over at the female before smiling slightly.

"Thank you for having me."

To say that Tsuna was shocked at how polite Hibari was being would be far from the truth. A look of amazement even crossed Reborn's face before his usual smirk covered it up. Nana went on and introduced the kids to Hibari and Lambo had taken an interest in the prefect much to Tsuna's dismay.

"You're my lackey now! Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is the strongest in the world!"

Tsuna face palmed at the child, she couldn't blame him for acting the way he did because it was hinted that he was dropped on his head when he was younger. Hibari merely looked down at the cow child before smirking slightly which looked like a normal smirk to anyone else but to Lambo it was the scariest thing in the world causing him to go silent and quietly go to his seat at the dinner table.

Dinner went a lot better than Tsuna even imagined possible, Lambo was terrified of making Hibari angry so he sat in his chair and ate his own food the whole time. I-Pin was always a good mannered kid as long as Lambo didn't have her doing some crazy antic and Fuuta enjoyed talking with Hibari, even going as far as calling him big brother. Nana seemed to like Hibari just as much, offering him more food once his plate was empty and filling it again even with the skylark's protest. Reborn, however, was the only one who seemed unimpressed with Hibari but the skylark seemed really interested in the man. He seemed rater strong and the prefect was always ready for a fight, but he knew that it would worry Tsuna so he restrained himself.

After dinner Reborn pulled Hibari into the backyard and put their backs to the window so no matter how hard Tsuna tried she was unable to figure out what they were discussing. Nana noticed her daughter's curious gaze and laughed slightly.

"Don't worry so much Tsu-chan. It's just a man to man conversation, I remember my father having the same kind of talk with your father."

At the mention of her husband, Nana's eyes got sparkly and she began to daydream about Iemitsu. Tsuna rolled her eyes at her mother and went back to looking out of the window.

"I'm not oblivious to everything that has happened Hibari Kyoya, I have sources in high places and I know what you did to Tsuna and everything that you've put her through. She was really upset when she got home that day so of course I was going to check out what was wrong."

Hibari remained silent because he felt as if he had no reason to explain himself to a man who probably already knew it if he was as good as he said.

"You're not going to hurt her again you got it?" a small smirk appeared on Reborn's face. "You may think that you're the toughest kid in the school but you wouldn't last one minute in my line of work. I could easily dispose of you and no one would be the wiser. Now I'm going to say it again, you're not going to hurt her again you got that?"

Kyoya smirked, he knew that whatever this man did was interesting and part of him wanted in but that was for another day.

"I don't intend on hurting her."

"Good, my go inside and have fun~"

Hibari was about to question what the man meant but turned to find him already in the house talking to Tsuna's mother.

"So he wanted to surprise you so Iemitsu is waiting for you and the kids at the beach house. Here are the plant tickets, but Dame-Tsuna can't go because she still has school to attend to and education is very important."

Nana's face lit up once again at the mention of her husband and didn't take more than a second to run upstairs and come back down with everyone's things packed. She rounded up the children and left the house without as much as a goodbye to her daughter. Tsuna, however, wasn't very happy with this.

"What the hell Reborn? Why can't I go and see Dad too? I haven't seen him in a year."

Reborn simply chuckled and went to get his coat.

"They'll return in about three days and they will have your father so be patient until then and behave yourself~"

Without so much as another word Reborn walked out of the house leaving Tsuna and Hibari alone in the house. Tsuna was still in shock from everything that just happened and didn't notice that she was left alone with her boyfriend. Hibari, however, did notice and took Tsuna's hand gently leading her up to her bedroom. Tsuna sat down on the bed while Hibari sat down next to her, his hand resting on her knee and the other stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I want to kiss you."

Tsuna blushed a bright red when she noticed the situation and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I told you that you didn't need to ask and to just do it."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss that soon turned into a passionate kiss. Hibari swiped his tongue against her bottom lip asking her for entrance which she happily granted him. They both enjoyed the kiss and Tsuna decided that this was the perfect chance to get closer to her boyfriend, maybe Reborn wasn't always evil. The brunette brought her arms up and wrapped them around Hibari's neck and pulled the boy closer to her. A few small moans escaped past her lips as he slid his tongue against hers. After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled back and looked each other in the eyes, Tsuna was ready to speak up but Hibari cut her off and unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"I should go. Thanks for dinner."

The prefect went to get off the bed but Tsuna grabbed his hand and looked away to the side, her face painted a lovely shade of pink.

"Y-You don't have to…I-I mean um I want to…do /that/ with you…"

She bit her lip and dared to look over at Hibari who had a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently but withdrew before she was able to deepen it.

"You don't have to push yourself for me Tsuna."

A darker blush spread across her face at the sound of her name coming from those sinful lips but quickly shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm not pushing myself. It's true that I was really scared when you almost did that to me the first few time but it was because we never talked about it before and I thought you only wanted me for my body. You've told me your reasoning for why you did what you did and I accept it, but I'm ready now. I've had so much time to think about it and the more I think about it the more I want you. I couldn't even clean downstairs without thinking about you without your shirt on and on top of me while we-mmph!"

Tsuna was silenced as a pair of lips fiercely claimed her own and a body pushed her back onto the bed. Hibari moved back from the kiss and crawled on top of the stunned girl, whispering in her ear.

"Don't turn me on like that herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

The skylark smirked as the girl under him moaned out quietly before moving his lips down to her neck and biting softly. Tsuna gasped at the feeling and turned her head to the side giving her skylark more room to do what he pleased. Hands started roaming down the brunette's body causing her to arch slightly, having never done this before she was very sensitive to pretty much everything that was being done to her.

Her head was spinning at all the different sensations, a warm tongue licking up her neck then sucking on spots, hands roaming and groping her breasts, and one hand making its way under her shirt. Hibari pulled away from her neck in order to look at her face.

"Are you sure about this Tsuna?"

The brunette nodded her head and blushed slightly before lifting her arms in order to remove the prefect's shirt. Once off, she looked up at the body and gently raked her hands down the smooth skin, moaning out slightly at the image of her boyfriend above her. He just simply smirked.

"You have been staring at me a lot today Tsunayoshi."

She simply nodded and sat up slightly in order to let him remove her shirt, her bra following right after. Tsuna put her arms over her naked breasts not at all used to being exposed, let alone in front of Hibari, but he simply moved her arms out of the way. Seconds passed where they just stared at the other's body but Hibari wasn't exactly known for being patient so he leaned down took a nipple into his mouth and used his other hand to grope the neglected breast. Her back arched off of the bed at the sensation and a low moan was heard throughout the room causing Hibari to smirk and continue his ministrations.

"K-Kyoya…ahn~"

Tsuna covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed with the sound she had just made but Hibari just chuckled at his shy girlfriend.

"Don't hide your noises, they're sexy."

"T-T-That…K-Kyoya!"

Another smirk came to Hibari's face as he moved his hands lower and dragged down Tsuna's skirt and panties leaving her completely bare underneath him. The brunette wanted her boyfriend but she was still embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable lying under him completely naked which caused a blush to go all the way up to her ears. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and bent down to whisper in her ear while one hand touched her delicately in her sensitive area causing her to gasp and arch her back high off of the bed.

"K-Kyoya…ah~ m-more…"

Hibari smirked and kissed her full and passionately on the lips and gently pushed one of his fingers inside of her, instantly receiving a moan in return. He pulled out his finger and started to unzip his pants before pushing them off along with his boxers, erection standing proud. A condom was taken out of his pants and he slipped it on. Tsuna broke the kiss and looked down at his naked body trying to suppress a moan.

"W-Will it fit?"

Hibari wasn't small in the least and Tsuna couldn't help but feel nervous thinking that something so big would be able to fit in her. The skylark noticed his girlfriend's uncertainty and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"It will hurt but it will feel better I promise."

A small smile graced his face that caused Tsuna to blush and slowly nod her head. She was ready for this and wanted to be one with him.

"D-Do it…"

Kyoya nodded his head and spread her legs apart before slowly pushing into her, carefully watching her face for intense pain. Tsuna's eyes went wide at the intrusion and gripped tightly onto the sheets, not used to such pain in her lower regions. After Hibari noticed, he stopped moving and kissed her over and over again, softly.

"We can stop if you can't."

Just by looking up at his face Tsuna knew that he did not want to stop and neither did she, she had come this far and she was going to go all the way no matter what the pain.

"K-Keep going."

The boy scanned her face before pushing in the rest of the way and letting out a shaky breath. She was so warm inside and it felt so good to be inside her after all those times of just imagining it. Tsuna, however, wasn't on cloud nine just yet. She was feeling pain because this was her first time having sex after all. Hibari studied her face carefully as he pulled out and thrust back in making sure that his rhythm was slow to start. He knew that the pain was inevitable but he wanted to minimize it as much as possible.

"Nnggh…hurts K-Kyoya…"

"I know it will be get better soon, just try to relax."

Tsuna nodded as Kyoya started to kiss her neck and play with her breasts in order to distract her from the pain. A few moans start to leave Tsuna's mouth as her body adjusted to Hibari's size and started to move her hips back against his.

"A-Ah~ K-Kyoya…more…"

She blushed at her words but couldn't help it, now that she was used to it the pleasure was almost unbearable. Never had she felt the type of heat that was coursing through her veins or the tingling she felt everywhere that Kyoya touched before. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched off of the bed as Kyoya picked up his pace thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Ah! Ahn~~ Kyoy-ahh~"

Hibari smirked at the moans and started slamming into her harder losing himself in the feelings. Soft, quiet moans and grunts left his mouth as he continued his thrusting, leaning down to bite her neck. His hands that were on her breasts moved down to her hips and he grabbed onto them while thrusting in harder. Tsuna's back arched high off the bed and she screamed at the amazing pleasure.

"I-I'm close Kyoya ahhhn!"

Kyoya brought himself up and kissed her passionately silently telling her that he was close as well and not long after he came with Tsuna following right after. He rode out his orgasm and broke the kiss to allow both of them to breathe again. Tsuna looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled slightly as Kyoya pulled out and disposed of the condom.

"That felt…great."

The skylark leaned down and kissed her softly before laying down then pulled her body close to his. The covers were thrown over the pair and Tsuna rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowly went back to its normal pace.

"I'm glad Tsunayoshi…now go to sleep."

A small kiss was placed on her forehead and after a few seconds of looking into Kyoya's eyes, Tsuna fell into a deep sleep. Hibari watched her sleep for a while before quietly saying those words she loved to hear.

"I love you Tsunayoshi."

After making sure that Tsuna was safely wrapped in his arms, Hibari drifted off to sleep as well.

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Review please~**


End file.
